The Legend of Dawn and Dusk
by P.Tankway
Summary: Never thinking twice of why he felt so close to his former team mate, Naruto always counted Sasuke as like a brother. But on a small journey away from Konoha, the young man discovers so much more about his past and his hidden connection to Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He thought he heard rain. Not the thunderous kind, but he thought he heard it just the same, though he couldn't really tell. Being honest with himself, he wasn't exactly sure what _day _it was. He wasn't sure if it was morning or evening and in continuing with his honesty, he didn't exactly care.

He had confined himself to his room in the dark since he had learned the "news"…

They all had stood around in the Hokage's office with solemn faces…worried faces, as they awaited his reaction when they dropped the news on him…

_Jariya is…_

"Stupid _pervy –sage_…" Though his voice remained low, he punctuated his frustrations by throwing a kunai towards the ceiling, which by now had a nice hole from this repeated action. He had been doing this for hours…though he wasn't exactly sure about that either, as he lay across his bed facing upwards, snatching the weapon back down with a long string he had attached to the base, effortlessly catching it in his right hand, only to repeat the droll motion seconds later.

A few visitors stopped by his apartment, he noticed, from time to time, but he ignored the majority of them. He had heard Sakura's voice at his door (a few days ago, maybe…?) calling to him softly, but he couldn't bring himself to face her. The only other person he _had_ opened the door for was Shikamaru. He had heard him outside and opened it. He wasn't very sure why he did, but he did.

Maybe it was because he knew deep down, Shikamaru understood. Then again, Shikamaru always had something he never did. He never had a --

_Knock. Knock._

Someone was at his door again. They were probably there to coax him outside. He paused in his throwing to listen at the voice.

"Naruto?"

Sakura.

He thought about opening the door this time, but he couldn't. He couldn't face her with those eyes. He couldn't face her like this…

Instead, he returned to his throwing until he was certain she was gone.

He should leave, he thought suddenly. Take a small trip. Like the _pervy-sage_…clear his head…he wouldn't be gone long...he just needed to…breathe. Just then, the four walls of his bedroom apartment were getting to him. He felt…trapped. The more people that came by, the more that ugly news rushed back to his mind with a fierceness.

He threw the kunai once more before pulling it down a final time and dropping it next to him on the bed even as he pulled away from the mattress and slowly stumbled to his feet, heading towards the bathroom in the dark.

He refused to look at himself, even with the lights off, in the mirror above the sink, keeping his head down, lifting the seat of the toilet and outstretching his left arm to steady himself against the wall in front of him as he began to release what he had been to lazy to do possibly hours ago.

Not bothering to flush, he returned to his bedroom and, without turning on any lights, shuffled around getting dressed and pulling out a travel bag, in which he grabbed a few items laying around and stuffed them inside. He wouldn't take much; he wouldn't be gone for very long. Just a short trip out to clear his head; take in another view other than the village.

The zipper of his jumpsuit made the only other sound in the room besides the quiet patter of rain. He leaned over his pack once more, rearranging a few things before finally zipping it closed and pulling it over his shoulders and settling it on his back. He didn't bother to look around his apartment (to dark for him to see much anyhow) as he headed towards the front door, tugging on the handle to face a clouded grey sky. He hesitated a moment, watching the sprinkling rainfall, and his hand hovered close to his hung raincoat on a nearby hook by the doorframe. After a short moment, he pulled his hand back and gripped the straps of his pack tighter. He would leave the coat. Besides, a little rain had never killed anyone…

He slipped his key back into a side pocket of his jumpsuit after locking his door and paused a moment to look around. A few nearby shops and residents already had their evening lights ablaze in their respective windows and he could see the flickering of several street lamps as they buzzed on to accommodate the increasing darkness. It was well into the evening and no better chance, he thought, to slip away unnoticed.

At the village's gate, the usual keepers were gone; on a break or preparing for a shift change, he pondered, grateful to escape without having to explain himself. He passed through and onto the worn trail leading out into the far reaches of the Fire country.

"I didn't think that this was your style. Don't tell me you're thinking on revenges as well? I don't think Sakura could handle another important person disappearing so selfishly."

Naruto stopped short, lowering his head and cutting his eyes off over his right shoulder. At times, he was still greatly amazed at this ninja's prowess and ability to know his every move at times. However, he let silence linger between the two, unwilling and uncertain at how he should answer his teacher.

"But of course someone like you isn't the type for petty revenges. Not the next great ninja out of the Fire Country, destined to be one of Konoha's greatest Hokage?" Naruto knew without looking that the man was set high at a distance, no doubt in a very nearby tree (seeing as he had only walked about twenty feet away from the village) with his nose in a book, sounding almost bored and amused as he talked to him. Naruto's head rose a bit higher, but kept his blue eyes focused on the road ahead of him. He stayed unmoved, knowing that his teacher, through the significant pause, wasn't done with him entirely.

"Well, since I'm sure that's not in your head," Naruto could hear the faint sound of a page turning, "let me pass on a few words of teacher-student wisdom: In time, all wounds will heal, but grow in strength and courage, not anger. But I'm not worried about you. I know he taught you well." Naruto could feel the rush of tears, but bit his lower lip slightly to stop the flow. "I expect to see you back in a few days, refreshed and in better spirits." His head shot up at those words and turned to look behind him and into the tree where he knew Kakashi stood, but when he found the spot, he was gone.

* * *

He stood atop a tall furnace pipe landing, watching his student walk deeper into the woods leading out and away from the village. He was concerned for the young man, knowing that even though he was resilient, everyone had a limit. He raised a hand to his mouth and bite down on the tip of his thumb, drawing blood, and slammed that hand down on the platform where he stood. Several tiny characters spread about in a circle, shortly followed by a small _poof _and a cloud of smoke as a stumpy bulldog emerged from the center of it, a tight blue headband plastered on his brow, a symbol of a leaf in the center's metal plate.

"Pakkun. I have a favor to ask."

"Sure"

"I need you to follow Naruto. Don't let him see you though. He's in a bit of a funk."

"Still going on about…"

"…yea…that's why I want you to keep your eye on him. Make sure he doesn't fall into any trouble"

"Won't there be trouble about him just leaving the village? I mean, what about Akatsuki?"

"I'm sure there'll be no problems with the Hokage on this one; as long as you keep an eye on him." The small dog turned away and prepared to leave. "Oh, and one more thing: report back to me if anything _strange _happens."

"Expecting something?"

"Not really," the man stated in a laid-back tone, "but we are talking about Naruto."

"Right. I'm off." And with a jump, the animal was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rain was almost non-existent an hour after Naruto's excursion away from Konoha. The little water he felt on his hair and hands were a lingering few drips from the trees tops and branches.

The sky was black, but he continued further, unfazed by the surrounding dark, in fact almost feeling at home in it. He was careful in the woods, nimbly stepping over any fallen branches or rotting logs with a grace that would be incomprehensible to any of his friends had they been there to witness his movements in the light, let alone the dark. He stayed away from the main roads, not with the fear of being discovered, but with a need to go unbothered.

Despite his casual hiking, tiny beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and neck, and he reached a hand towards his jacket's zipper to lower it a few inches to mid chest, in hopes of catching one of the sporadic breezes that wafted through the woods and relieve himself of his accumulating heat. His eyes, constantly adjusting to his surroundings, spotted a small clearing over towards his right and understanding the call of his tired body; he thought that it was as good a time as any to make camp.

He dropped his backpack by a midsized log, and as if on autopilot, he searched the surrounding area for dried leaves, twigs, and brush that he could use for a fire. As he worked, his mind briefly lingered on a few of the nights he had spent with the old man out in an open field or woods, too far away from any neighboring cities to find lodging. He had learned so much about _him_ then…

Naruto quickly made a fire, using two nearby stones to spark the flame and blowing across it softly to stir the embers. It was a quiet and hot night, perhaps even too humid for the forest creatures to perform their nightly routine. However, Naruto barely glanced around his area as he pulled a small box from his pack containing a few rice rolls and bread that he had stashed earlier. He watched the fire intently, raising a hand to wipe across his brow, pausing as he noticed an item he rarely forgot, was not on his forehead; an item he had not forgotten to put on, even from the day he obtained it. His headband was not in place. To think, Naruto wasn't exactly sure where it was in his apartment. After leaving the Hokage's office _that day…_he had removed it upon arriving home, tossing it into a corner amongst strewn dirty clothes that required washing, soon to be forgotten amongst the pile…

He ate without tasting the food, slowly and without hurry as he continued to stare into the flames, allowing his mind the fleeting pleasure of thinking on things left into his past…the old sage…his estranged best friend…the fact that he _still_ was not strong enough. He was not strong enough for the sage to ask his help to come along on that _mission_, despite his lessons and progress with the old man himself... he was not strong enough to bring his friend back to the very same village that he sought to put distance from now. He scoffed to himself at his own thoughts, agreeing with his raven-haired teammate of yesteryear for the first time…he really was a loser.

The monotony of the dancing flames within his sight soothed him a bit, and before he realized, he had drifted into a mild sleep. His head lolled lazily against his propped arm on the log he occupied, his breathing becoming increasingly slow and steady as his body beckoned for deeper slumber. A snapped twig in the distance jotted him awake immediately and his right hand drifted to his leg strap, pulling out a small black weapon and slinging it expertly in the direction of the noise. A small gasp echoed between several trees beyond Naruto's sight, but he quickly stood to his feet and grabbed another weapon, gripping it tightly in his right hand, eyes narrowing to slits as he readied for some form of attack.

The crackling of leaves increased as Naruto guessed the intruder was coming closer to him. His legs spread shoulders width apart, taking on an attack pose as he waited for whatever to emerge from the midst of the trees. He licked his lips, feeling his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat of tension and humidity mix, fighting hard not to let his emotions get the better of him, as he remained uncharacteristically silent.

"H-hello…?" he had heard the voice call out. "Is someone there? I do not mean to intrude. There is no need to be alarmed. I am just a simple monk on a pilgrimage to the Benjiro Temple in this country. I mean you no harm." Naruto continued to stand at the ready as the man emerged from between the trees, appropriately dressed in swaddling robes. He was clean-shaven on the head and the man carried no visible weapons, except the kunai Naruto guessed he had thrown seconds earlier, seeing as the man's clothing had a gaping hole in the left shoulder from where it apparently struck. Naruto straightened his stance but did not lower his weapon as the man stepped into the light of the fire.

"My, you are a young one."

"Who are you, old man?" his voice was raspy from lack of use over the last few weeks, but his tone was sharp. Even though he did not sense any danger from the monk, he held his ground, suspicious of any person who had veered this far away from the beaten path.

The man looked calmly at the young ninja, his eyes reflecting a brilliant and wise shine as he stared back at Naruto unflinchingly, with a look that almost resembled Sai's attempts at hospitality. Immediately his guard went back up.

"Forgive me. I am not here to cause you harm. I was traveling on the road a few meters away and I was weary from my journey. I was trying to make the next city until I saw your fire through the trees and thought that there may be a hand of friendship nearby that could offer an old monk like me the warmth of a fire and sleep." He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, dropping the kunai in hand and continuing to stand at a distance from the young ninja. Naruto watched him a bit longer before finally lowering his weapon and returning it to his pouch. He lowered himself back to his spot on the ground and returned to looking amidst the flames. The monk bowed slightly before making his way closer to the small fire, pausing a few feet to Naruto's right. He removed a small brown blanket from a pack he carried and laid it onto the ground before settling on it and removing a small box. Naruto watched curiously from his position as the man slid the box open to reveal its contents; plain white rice. The monk looked up and caught Naruto's eyes, who immediately looked away, picking up a nearby twig and scratching at the ground absently.

"Please, have some?" He held the box out to Naruto with outstretched arms, his head slightly bowed betwixt them. Naruto shifted his eyes back towards the man slightly, not fully meeting the monk's stare as the old man relaxed from the gesture and removed a pair of chopsticks from his sack.

"Why are you traveling alone at night, old man? It's dangerous."

"Aren't you alone?" Naruto did not respond. Instead, he leaned a bit closer to the fire and poked at it with the twig before tossing it into the flames. He could hear the old man sniffing pleasantly at the box before divulging into its contents. He chewed a few bites slowly, appearing to travel to some unknown bliss, Naruto thought, as he watched the man before him, turning away slightly at the sound of the monk's voice.

"A meal is always best enjoyed in the company of good people, though this is the only meal that I am allowed for the day until I complete my pilgrimage. It is always welcoming to share the time with someone new." The monk smiled again and Naruto began to feel slightly ashamed for being so harsh with the man. He turned to face him fully, crossing his legs in an upright sitting position, allowing his stolid face to relax a little.

"So…a pilgrimage…to the Bingo Temple?" A look of confusion settled across the young ninja's face.

The monk let loose a deep laugh, "No, young one, _Benjiro _Temple, the Temple of Peacefulness. I am going there to give thanks for my life over this year and to pay homage to the protective souls that can guide an individual to that peace."

"Protective souls?"

"Yes. The souls of Akemi and Tasogare; the two brothers of Dawn and Dusk." The old monk placed his chopsticks atop his wooden box of half finished rice and set in down beside him on the blanket. He began to fish around in his travel bag and after tugging at an item for a moment; he removed a thick scroll and unfurled it a bit revealing the partial face of a man. Naruto leaned closer to gain a better view at what the man lay before him, a quizzical look flashing across his face at the image.

"Is that one of the brothers?" Upon looking at the image, Naruto felt strangely unnerved by it, not being able to shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Yes, that is Nakamura Akemi. He was known as the Wielder of the Dawn." Naruto moved closer to the old man until he was seated next to him, his eyes transfixed upon the image below. His fingers drifted towards the scroll and couldn't help pulling the roll out further until he was able to see the full image of the face. He stared intensely, his eyes matching that of the sketch, feeling as if they were staring back at him with the same ferocity. He was so engrossed in examining the mage that he failed to hear the monk when he began to speak again.

"Huh?"

"There is an aura about you, young warrior that beckons the same spirit as Nakamura." Naruto raised his head and turned to face the man, his blue eyes un-dulled in the dim lighting of the fire. They appeared to dance with the flame reflected within them as Naruto looked down upon the face on the scroll once more.

"Is there a picture of the other brother?"

The monk slid the scroll further until a second image appeared. Naruto couldn't resist sitting back further this time, his face unsure if he was viewing the image correctly.

"This is…Tasogare?"

"Yes, this is Matsumoto Tasogare, known as the Wielder of Dusk." His eyes fell upon the faded image of a dark-haired man. Though the face shown no definitive facial expression, Naruto could not deny the unmistakable resemblance, just as he had in the first image.

"If you like, I can tell you the story of these two…but only for a small favor." The monk began to chuckle and Naruto brought his face back up to meet the his expectantly.

"If you could escort me the remainder of the way to the Benjiro Temple, I would be grateful. You did mention that it may be dangerous alone?" Naruto couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face as he stood up to return to his belongings near the log, settling back down before the fire and unzipping his jacket and removing it completely, laying it across the log behind him. He leaned until he was on his back, arms crossed behind his head and staring through the tops of the tees and into the small patch of night sky and stars.

"Well then, we better get some sleep, old man. I want to get an early start."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He could feel her standing over him. Though the room was dark, he knew she was there. She was _always_ near him in some sort of way. He wished he could say he minded her being so clingy, but truthfully, it didn't bother him so much. He couldn't help the fact that it reminded him of someone. It brought him almost a soothing comfort of the familiar…

"Sasuke…?" He heard her whisper his name, though he kept his eyes closed and remained still. "Sasuke, are you awake? I need to check your wounds." He could still feel her standing there…feel her hesitating.

"Sa-suke?"

"Sure…Karin."

He sat up, eyes still closed, pushing through the slightest hint of pain he felt in his sides as he sat up to allow the girl access to his body. His breathing steadied as he listened to her shifting around by his bed and the _fltt _of a match as she struck it and lit a pair of candles she had brought and sat them on the table next to a bowl of water, a few cotton balls, gauze, and an ace bandage.

She was doing this for his eyes, the dim lighting of the room, and he was grateful for the small blessing. His eyes were still sore after his last ordeal. They felt heavy, like grains of sand were set in them, which is partly why he had choose to lay there in the dark with his eyes closed…

He could feel her as she reached out and began to unravel the bandages that were bound about his body and arms; a testament of an intense battle he had endured…

and survived.

"Looks like the injuries on your back are healing nicely. I won't have to have to wrap them today after I clean them" He smiled internally though his outward appearance remained as rigid as stone.

He heard her began to speak again, small talk, it sounded, as she dipped a cloth into the bowl of water she had brought and began to gently cleanse the wounded area on his back. His mind wondered, forcing himself to replay the last known memories his mind had recorded.

Itachi.

The man who had shaped his entire life.

The one soul who had set in stone his only purpose over the last sixteen years was…

"Okay, Sasuke?"

"Hm? Oh…sure, Karin."

"I don't think you're listening, Uchiha." He heard her giggle.

Uchiha.

That name had meant so much to him before.

Before? Before when? Had he ever fully understood what it had meant to carry the Uchiha name without vengeance? She had gone back to talking, the sound of the water resounding in his ears.

His brother had gone beyond that name, he'd thought at the start of this, but now…he wasn't quite sure what he thought now. And then there were these _eyes_…this _power_…

"He-llooo, Earth to-"

"Thank you, Karin, for everything. You…_everyone_, has done a lot for me. I owe you my-"

"Shhh. Sasuke…don't." He felt her warm fingers upon his lips and he lifted his head for the first time since she's entered the room, to look at her. She was smiling, head tilted slightly, the light reflecting off her glasses.

"We did it because we believe in you. I did it because I…I care about you, Sasuke."

Care? That sounded so familiar. But then it sounded so much stronger then. Then, _she_ had said _love_.

"I'm leaving for awhile."

"What? Sasuke, you can't! You're still not strong enough! What if-"

"It'll be alright. I need to train a bit."

"I-I can help you-"

"No." He looked at her directly and she froze in place, mouth slightly ajar, as she looked down at him a moment before turning away quickly to face the water bowl, gathering her equipment to leave.

"What should I say to the others? You know Suigetsu will probably go off alone if you leave."

"Tell them I went to restore my strength. I'll return in a few days."

She nodded, her side still turned to him as she gathered the last of her things and left.

* * *

He knew he would follow, track close behind at some distance. He was sure that he knew that he would know he was there, but he didn't care about the man who had introduced himself as an _Uchiha_. There was too much on his mind. He needed to leave, think. He needed to put some things into perspective, to _think_.

When he was prepared to leave, he saw a small bag set beside the door and he couldn't stop the curl of a small smile that had begun to spread across his lips as he lifted it to his back.

_Thanks Karin._

**XoXoXoX**

He took his time as he made his way down the mountainside, pausing on a jutting plateau several hundred meters down, overlooking a grand view before him. His eyes roamed the distance, adjusting to the increasing morning light arising over the horizon of the sky and trees.

A soft breeze rustled his hair, causing a few strands to cross his face as he searched about the area, taking in the scenery and scoping a great spot to continue his hike down the mountain.

His eyes landed on movement in the far distance, barely being able to make out the frames in the glare. There appeared to be two people trekking through the forest trail below, he could see the flash of their clothes through the slits between the trees.

He waited until they neared the end, the trail emerging to the plains. He wasn't sure why he watched them so intently, perhaps taking the moment to distract himself from his own task of climbing down the steep hillside. A brilliant splash of orange emerged from within, walking steadily besides another wrapped in mostly white.

_He looks so familiar_. An apparition from his past dancing before his eyes as plainly as the trees he viewed below him.

"…_Naruto…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The cool dampness of the dew felt great upon his pads as he made quick short strides across the tall grass of the plain. He was careful to keep back several meters as not to alert the young ninja and companion that he had acquired that there was something trailing them.

He crouched low and followed by scent, easily picking out the familiar aroma of the blond from the leaf village. He noted the changes they made across the field; whether they crossed a stream or turned left or right.

He stopped short after about twenty minutes of shadowing the two men and peeked up and over the blades of swaying grass. The two men were standing before an entrance gate positioned in front of a few dozen stone steps. Pakkun watched the robed man bow and an arm raise to the air, moving it about for a few seconds before lowering it again. He watched him turn to the young ninja, who nodded in response before they both headed up the steps.

He would wait a few moments before he would follow, giving the pair a chance to leave from sight before he pursued. He turned his head in several directions, absorbing his surrounding. Suddenly, his head stopped short and his nose twitched.

_An oddly familiar scent._

Pakkun sniffed about a few seconds more. "Uchiha." His head raised above the thick tall grass. In the far distance, he could see slow movement. He watched the image head in the direction of the distant towering temple and could just make out the billowy white robed shirt that covered the young man's chest.

"Hm, Sasuke; and going in the same direction as Naruto and the monk. I guess this is the kind of _strange_ that Kakashi was referring to." He watched the figure keenly for a few seconds more, making certain to identify the new man's scent, and then he began to head towards the temple…

* * *

The hike to the main temple was a bit calming to Naruto. The view allowed his eyes to roam about the surrounding plateaus and hills covering the general grassy area. The scent of several cherry blossoms relaxed him and after climbing a few more steps behind the seemingly jovial monk, he began to talk after being quiet on the entire journey from the campsite.

"So old man, you said you'd tell me the story of those two, those two brothers in your scroll."

"Ah, of course. The Legend of the Eternal Brothers of Dawn and Dusk; Nakamura Akemi and Matsumoto Tasogare." The monk huffed up the last few steps and stopped at the entrance of the temple's opening, turning to face Naruto. Naruto joined him and looked about. The temple was grand, viewing the seemingly endless pathway leading farther inside. The monk smiled at him before continuing to speak.

"We must leave our physical belongings here. This is a holy place." Naruto looked skeptically at the monk as the man dropped his travel sack. After a moment, Naruto set his backpack besides the old man's pack and started to walk inside. The monk stopped him once more.

"What now?"

"You must leave your weapons as well." A scowl set across Naruto's face and the old monk began to apologize.

"Forgive me young ninja, but weapons or anything that would disrupt the peace here are not allowed within the temple walls." Reluctantly, Naruto began to work his fingers to undo the straps of the side carrier and dropped that as well next to the packs. The monk's smiling face remained in place as Naruto proceeded to walk up the path leading further inside. He was immediately drawn to the different shrubs and flowers that aligned the walkway and barely realized when the monk began his story again.

"The story of the two brothers is truly an amazing one. The two are not really brothers, you see, but shared a friendship so deep that those who did not know this were none the wiser…

_ Back when these lands were apart of the Great Eight, two boys were born on the same day to neighboring mothers of one of the smaller island providences. One of the mothers gave birth to her son at the break of the morning, the other, in the approaching night. The mother of the son of morning was so amazed by the color of her child's hair that she had proclaimed that the very sun goddess herself had blessed him, so she named him Akemi. The second mother, honored that her son had heralded the coming night, named him Tasogare. The mothers would meet every morning as they worked in the gardens, each with their sons swaddled to their backs. It was said that the two boys had an instant connection to one another one day when the mothers gathered to rest in the cool of the day and sat the young babes near one another. The smile that spread across the boys' faces at the sight of the other delighted the mothers and they agreed to continue meet around the same time so that the boys could see the other. From that day on, the two became inseparable and their bond deepened with every passing day._

_When the two boys turned five, they began to train with a number of the other children in the village under the strict study of the local government in the martial arts for the armies and private escorts of the emperor. Though they were young, the boys trained hard and promised one another that they would become the greatest warriors in the land._

_Time passed and the young boys grew into young men. Their perseverance and diligence to the arts became known beyond the provinces and their fame carried air to the emperor. So impressed was his highness with the achievements of the two young men, who, by then, had shown excellence in battle against many insurgences throughout the kingdoms, that he had sent for them, at royal request, to reward them for their bravery in battles. The two were overjoyed and immediately left, heading towards the palace._

_The emperor had prepared a grand affair to honor the two young warriors and offered them the esteemed position on being his personal peace bearers, the only two men allowed to be directly by his sides as his protection. To solidify this, the emperor had prepared two special, and later discovered, powerful swords to present to the men._

_To Nakamura Akemi, he bequeathed the Sword of Dawn, a beautiful sword with a sheen that reflected the very light of the sun. At the hilt, it bared an emblem of the rising sun. For Matsumoto Tasogare, the emperor endowed to him the Sword of Dusk, a beautiful weapon crafted with the darkest of metals that reflected the secrecy of the night. It too bared an emblem, a rising moon. _

_ As the young warriors sat bowed before his majesty, the emperor told them why he honored them so and that there was a secret to bringing out the true power of the swords he had given them. The swords where created in honor of the powerful friendship and loyalty the two shared and that as long as the swords where together, the men would be unstoppable. _

_And so they were, both Akemi and Tasogare went on to fight in many battles, increasing in honor, skill and, success. They always fought together, side by side, that they earned the title as the Eternal Brothers of Dawn and Dusk, because of the unique and powerful weapons they wielded. They were peacemakers because of their victories and the lands of the emperor were peaceful and prosperous for many years._

_Time passed as time tends to do and the emperor, being full of years passed to the next life, and his successor took the throne to carry on in his father's stead and usher in a new era of the dynasty. But the young emperor coveted more for his kingdom and designed a conquest of a neighboring country in which his father, the previous emperor, had established peace and trades. The new emperor commissioned the two brothers to help him carry out his mission, that untold fortunes awaited them if they pursued. Akemi boldly opposed this action and advised the king not to seek out such destruction for the name of wealth. He turned to Tasogare in agreement, but his brother remained silent as he knelt before the emperor, speaking that he would carry out his duties. The emperor, noting the split in loyalty from Akemi, demanded that he too, fulfill his duties to him, as ruler or he would have him sentenced to death for treason. Akemi, turning to Tasogare, demanded why he would follow blindly such an awful decree and Tasogare replied that his job was to the emperor and his will. Akemi was outraged, and asked his brother how he could participate in the senseless deaths that would follow simply for greed and a ruler of such cruelty. He left the palace and many soldiers gave chase, each falling to the sword that Akemi wielded. Tasogare shortly followed after to his brother, furious that he would leave him and not stand united by the oath that they had pledged so many years ago. The two men stood facing one another, in the open field before palace, fire reflecting in other's eyes. Akemi yelled that it was Tasogare who was breaking their bond of friendship by following this treachery and Tasogare challenged Akemi of his ability to turn away so easily from the deep bond that they shared to fight together no matter what the cost. Both swords were drawn and a battle ensued, the fiercest any had ever seen. They fought, equally matched in skill, both driven by the passions in their hearts. The energies of the swords radiated violently as the metals clashed, and as the battle intensified, a brilliant light burst forth from the connection and in an instant, the brothers were gone._

"Gone?" They were both standing before a vividly painted silkscreen tapestry hung on a large wall deep in the temple. It was a depiction of the two men, captured in the very image the monk was in the midst of re-telling.

"Yes, gone. Many say it was the mystery of the swords themselves that spirited them away. After that, the swords were gathered and a temple was erected in the very field they fought to house them in, instantly becoming a very sacred ground. The emperor pursued his plans and failed, breaking the peace treaty his father had built with the neighboring country and bringing about desolation and famine on many countries for many years. Instead of peace, many countries fought one another, all clamoring for a piece of power that was far beyond any reach."

Naruto's eyes went back to the picture once more and sadness washed over him. He understood the two men caught in still life on the screen, the fight that tore the two men apart. He turned back to the man beside him as he heard a strange noise leading further into the depths of the temple.

"What's that?" The monk's body tensed, a stern look washing over his previously calm face.

"I fear we are too late." He started to make his way towards the noise.

"Too late for what-Hey wait!" Naruto jogged to catch up to the old man, who was now moving swiftly through the maze of halls that flowed throughout the building. His robes trailed behind him in the billow of his strides as the young ninja continued to inquire about the monk's sudden change in demeanor. Suddenly he stopped before a large door and raised his hand, attempting to quiet the young man behind him.

"Ack! Hey, you better tell me some answers old man! What are we doing back here? What's with you running towards strange noises all of a sudd-"

Naruto voice quieted as he heard the noise himself. They were voices, several of them, behind the door that they stood opposite of. Naruto inched closer besides the monk, hoping to hear them more clearly as he asked again more quietly.

"Who are they?"

"They," the monk started slowly, the look of concern setting deeper in his facial features, "have come for the swords and to keep you from reclaiming yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wha-?!" Naruto could feel the words lodged within his throat, trying to choke their way past his lips. "One of the swords is mine? Wait. Are you talking about the same swords from the story?" The monk pressed against the door, actively listening to the commotion on the other side.

"Hey monk! Are they-"

"_Yes._" He replied in a strained whisper. He turned back towards the ninja beside him, softening at the confused look he saw in the blond boy's blue eyes.

"I wish…I had more time to explain, but the people on the other side are very dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Naruto's hand drifted towards his weapons pouch before realizing he had taken it off prior to entering the temple. "_Shit_. Say old man, who are those people? What are they doing in there?" Naruto stood back from the door, eyes fixed on it, envisioning who may be behind it.

"They are a clan of…how do you say…_vigilantes _from my village who want the country to follow a certain destructive order from the few of us who pray for the rebirth of the prosperous times the country was in when the two brother kept the order and peace. Our people…we believe that the brothers would return one day and restore the peace that has left our lands since the disappearance of Akemi and Tasogare. For centuries, the monks have combed the far corners of the world searching for any sign, any two children that could wield the swords. We would come to this temple and take the swords to any village we visited and gather the boys there, hoping that the power of the swords would call to either of them. They never did. It was only until the past few years that we have halted our search of the men to attend to the matters of our county when the rebellions started. These people…on the other side of this door, they also believe that the brothers would return one day. However, they do not seek unity, instead they want to convince the brothers, when they are found, that _their_ goals are true and use their powers to dominant the neighboring countries. They want to fulfill the destiny of the failed emperor and pursue greed."

"So what does that have to do with me? You don't think…that I'm one…" Naruto's voice trailed off as the monk looked deeply at him with convinced and shinning eyes.

"Yes, young warrior. I believe that my search is 'drawing to a close'. My brethren and I have been secretly searching for the two brothers over the past few months and believed strongly that we have discovered ones return in the Fire Country, so they sent me out to search for him. I was on my way to the temple to retrieve the swords when I discovered you there in the woods. I was surprised and very blessed to have met you when I did, but it seems that we were not alone in our quest."

Naruto remained quiet as the he looked from the monk to the door and back again. It was a lot to digest and he wasn't completely convinced that it all made sense. Still, he had made a promise to the old man beside him.

"Ok, monk. I'm not sure if I buy this story you're tellin' but I promised to protect you till you reached this place. Well, we're here and it looks like my job ain't over." He tightened his fist and faced the door once more.

Naruto tried his best to prepare mentally for something he had refused to do for weeks. He gritted his teeth and stared down at his balled hands, the only weapons he would have in this impending fight; that and his ninjutsu.

"So what are we waiting for? If we need to get the swords before those creeps then we're wastin' time out here."

"N-naruto,wait-"

Naruto had shoved the monk aside, even as the words had left the old man's lips and broke through the door. He could hear the man sputtering his name behind him as his eyes landed on a small wooden altar near the back wall with a sword rack atop of it, illuminated by several dozen torches. Naruto could make out two sheathed weapons behind a medium built man standing before it. He looked unshaven, his brown hair disheveled, but he had a superior look on his face. Naruto couldn't help but note that he had seen that look somewhere before…

"I heard you're tryin' to take somethin' that doesn't belong to you!"

The man looked taken aback at Naruto's sudden presence in the doorway. His shock turned into a sneer when he looked past the boy and at the old man behind him.

"Isao. So, you came after all. Hm, what can you do old man? No one wants to follow the ancient order anymore! You can't stop the Tanaka clan! We will bring our country into the vision that our leader, Emperor Osamu intended!"

"Wait," the puzzled look returned to Naruto's face, "Isn't that-"

"You can't possibly want that type of life for our country!" The monk pressed past Naruto and faced the man by the altar angrily. "The people of our country can not take much more suffering! They are already in a desolate state as it is! We need peace to survi-"

"Oh please, old _fool. _What the Tanaka Clan wants would benefit _all_ citizens. Who doesn't want to be rich?" The man laughed and two others joined him. Naruto's eyes shot over to the far corner of the room and they fell upon two more men. They were not as heavily built as the sneering man was, but they were lean and Naruto guessed that they would be quick.

No Yuu. Not the way you are following. Too many of our people are dying at the hands of the Tanaka Clan for the sake of this so-called 'prosperity'."

The words shot through Naruto's mind like a trembling bass drum. _Death. _The young ninja bared his teeth, his fangs pressing hard on the outside of his lower lip. His head lowered slightly and he leered at the mocking man in the front of the room.

"People are…_dying _for this cause of yours and you have the nerve to laugh about it?" His eyes stung with tears and the words tasted bitter in his mouth.

The man sighed loudly, annoyance in his voice as he looked past the blond and back to the monk. "Isao, who is this runt? Is this your 'bodyguard'?" Isao forced back the need to shout and closed his eyes before he started to speak. However, the next sound throughout the room was Naruto's voice.

"Ignoring me will be your last mistake old man." He could feel the tension in his limbs tightening and his body temperature increasing. His eyes narrowed to slits and his awareness of the room increased. The two men started to step forward, hands drawing out weapons strapped to their sides.

"Watch your mouth, _boy_. You don't talk to Yuu-sama that way!"

Their reaction was slower than he thought or maybe he was just faster, but his hands whipped up and clasped a hand signal and he heard the words leave his mouth.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" _Pft, pft pft! _A dozen exact copies of the ninja appeared in a flash and two of them already had their hands outstretched, palms upward, a menacing blue ball of energy forming at their respective centers. Before the men could react, the copies had rushed the stunned men in a blur and had slammed their hands into the centers of their chest, blowing the men back hard, crashing them through the far wall, leaving the men in a crumbled heap in the smoldering stone, an odd spiral where hands touched flesh. Naruto's head whipped around at the sound of Isao's voice.

"Naruto! The swords! Grab them!" His head shot back towards the far end of the room and his eyes met that of the leader. Naruto began to shout at his doubles.

"Hey, get the swords!" A chorus of agreements resonated throughout the room and they rushed forward.

"So, you're no mere runt, huh boy?" Yuu removed a tall pole from his back. On one end of it was a large, jagged, hooked point. The man twirled it about in his hands and slammed the top of into the nearest clone. Naruto could hear the copy cry out before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Two more charged the man, trusting fist and kicks forward in a round of attacks, each falling to the swiftness of the spear Yuu wielded. Naruto ignored them and headed towards the altar, his eyes transfixed on the weapons before him. He stopped short when he felt the wind from the spear whip past his face, and he flipped backwards to avoid the blow. He could hear a loud _clank _and when he looked back, the swords were no longer sitting atop the altar.

"Hey monk! I'll hold him back. You find the swords!"

"Y-yes!" Naruto held his left hand out, concentrating on collecting energy in his palm. The ball formed quickly and Naruto watched the movements of the man, who was glaring at him, his weapon poise above his head.

"C'mon, nosey shit! Enough with the games!" Yuu charged forward, twirling the spear in his right hand. The ninja felt his blood pressure rising and his legs jutted forward in a sprint, going towards the man head on. He could hear the ragged man yell as he flung the spear and Naruto stuck out one leg and pushed forward, sliding between the man's spread stance, noting the opening when he threw the weapon. Turning on his heels, the blond ninja stood and slammed the swirling ball into Yuu's back. The man let out a howl and propelled across the room and straight through the opposite wall. Naruto wiped the sweat from his top lip and glanced back towards the monk.

"C'mon, old man, where are they already?!"

"I-I'm trying…but I can't seem to find the…o-other one!" Isao dropped down to the floor and spread his hands across the rumble in hopes of discovering the other. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched the man he had just taken down, waiting for any sign of movement. The man began to stir a little and struggle away from the broken wall in which he sat. Blood covered most of his face, his left eye and mouth nearly closed from the impact. Naruto watched him spit a mouthful of blood and saliva on the ground near him and climb out of the wreckage. Naruto crouched lower, his fist tightening again.

"Doesn't look like this guy's gonna give us the free time to look for it any longer. We need to leave here."

"Just a little bit-"

"Now!" Naruto could feel his frustrations increasing and the old man stood to his feet and rushed by the ninja's side.

"I'm sorry….you're right, we should go. I have one of the swords..." Naruto nodded towards the exit.

"Go on. I'll catch up."

"But, young warrior…I can't just le-"

"I'll be alright. I won't lose." A small sly grin crept across his face as he looked over his shoulder at the old monk. The man nodded and turned towards the door, running with the sword clasped in his hands. The young man's shinning blue eyes turned to face the man before him, the grin widening as he strengthened his stance. Yuu struggled to his feet, grunting as he stood, a grimace replacing the sneer he held before…

* * *

He had heard the noise. A crashing sound deep within the halls of the place he had just entered. He could sense them too, people, one in particular with a very strong chakra aura. His hand drifted to the sword on his side as he completed the steps and stopped before continuing, his eyes falling down to look at several heaps at his feet. He stooped down and stretched a hand out, brushing across the sacks. His fingers graced across something hard and sharp. He pulled the cloth back and peered inside.

_Weapons? _

He stood and continued further into the temple, his movements becoming quicker with each stride. _That bag…so…familiar. _He darted through the maze of halls and withdrew his sword, holding it down by his side as he continued towards the aura. He stopped short when he heard the second crash and changed direction slightly and followed the hall to his left. When he arrived, he saw a battered man climbing through a huge pile of rock, stone, and dirt. He watched the man struggle to stand and then speak out.

"Brat! You don't know who you're dealing with!" The man started to cough and Sasuke heard a voice reply that made his body feel cold.

"If you wanna eat dirt again, I'll be glad to help you out. I'll be sure not to hold back this time. Maybe I'll succeed in completely closing that fat mouth of yours!"

_Him. That's…_

Sasuke turned his head and peered inside the hole in the crumbling wall. Yuu, noticing that he was no longer alone, looked behind him at the new comer.

"Who the fuck are you? More of your little friends, boy?" Sasuke's eyes lifted briefly away from the shouting man and into to the blue ones in the next room. He watched the young man before him and the shocked look on his face, a look that probably mirrored his own.

"S-sasu…ke…?" There were footsteps. Sasuke could feel the chakra of another person entering the area.

"I couldn't leave you, young warrior!" Isao had rushed back into the room, a long strip of paper between his pointer and middle finger, and Sasuke could see several characters printed on it. Sasuke's gripped his sword tighter, but the monk had released the paper in his hand and it landed in the middle of Naruto's back. "Sutra of Binding!" Sasuke stepped back as he watched Naruto collapse to the ground, his eyes still burrowing into his dark ones and the monk rushing to his side. He scooped the fallen boy into his arms with surprising strength and escaped back through the door. Sasuke shook himself out of the daze from watching the scene and stepped forward through the rumble, pursuit on his mind. He halted when the man behind him called out.

"Hey…boy, wait…" Sasuke paused, not turning around, clearly annoyed by the man's interference. "Wait a second." The man stepped forward, but stopped the second he saw Sasuke's gleaming sword, a gesture he put out to warn the man. "Wait…what ties do you have what them?" Silence was his only reply. Yuu continued. "I have an offer for you…if you'd listen…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He could hear the man breathing heavily behind him and rocks and stones falling to the floor as Yuu climbed to get closer. Sasuke merely glanced over his left shoulder back at the beaten man. He had to no words for him and he proved it by remaining silent and waiting for him to continue speaking. When the man still had not said anything more, Sasuke began to walk off.

"Wait…please. You seem….strong. I could use you."

"Hm. Bite me."

"No, please…the Tanaka Clan…we have a goal and maybe we need a shinobi like you to help us reach them." Sasuke's face contorted into a scowl, but Yuu ignored the boy's visible frustration and rushed forward. "The man you saw…with that blond ninja…he is from the same country I am. He is apart of a group that wants to keep the country poor. The Tanaka Clan, we want so much-"

"You can save you petty stories of conquest. I don't care. What you think of as righteousness I see as foolish greed. I want no dealings with you." His raised foot remained hovered above the ground as he heard the man speak on quickly.

"But….that boy….I saw the way you looked at him. He had called out to you, didn't he? Sasuke, was it? The man was closer to him but still at a safe distance from the young man and his sword. He wiped the back of his arm across his mouth to clear the stained blood. Sasuke could hear his labored breathing and the onyx haired rogue turned to finally look the defeated man in the face. He was gripping his sides tightly with a slight bend at the waist, fresh blood pouring from deep gashes in different places on his face, chest, and legs. _Did Naruto do this? Was it…Rasengan? _

"What do you know about him?"

"Nothing…but I do know the man who took him._ Isao_, the monk, he believes in this old history…in the two swords these two ancient brothers owned. Isao…he believes that friend of yours is one of those brothers returned to bring about some 'sacred change'." Yuu watched Sasuke's face meld into annoyance and the young man started to walk forward again, pushing past him and heading out of the door. "Look, you don't have to care about the inner fightings of my country, but if you follow me, you _will _see that blond ninja again. Isao believes in who he is." Sasuke stopped. The words the man spoke meant nothing to him, however, _Naruto_….how did he end up here, and just who did that monk Isao think he _was_ for that matter? Why did he feel the need to case after him now?

Sasuke turned slightly on his heels and replaced his sword back into its sheath. "So…where is he taking him?"

Yuu managed a slight smile as he shuffled over to a pile of still crumbling stone towards the back of the room. Sasuke watched the man while he painfully dropped to his knees and dug through the gravel furiously. Dust clouded the area and Sasuke could hear the man began to cough as he struggled up to his feet, gripping something long, tightly in his hands. "Hm, the old fool….try saving your precious theories without this one." Yuu wiped some of the dust away from the object and the young man could see that it was a sword. The man stumbled back towards Sasuke and past him out of the door.

"What's that?"

"This? Hm, this has the power to change the future…"

* * *

He felt lethargic, like he had been asleep for days and his body was stuck in thick mud. He tried moving, but found it difficult to move his limbs at first and he had to fight the urge not to panic. _Where was I…? Who….Sasuke!_

He felt his head jerk forward,followed by a sharp, searing pain. A pair of hands touched the flesh of his bare chest as his eyes fought to adjust to the light and area around him.

"Please, young one…you mustn't rush things."

"Old man…? Where am I…and why am I naked?" Isao waved his hands about the air wildly as he rushed to explain their current situation.

"Well, we are at a small lodging town very near the borders of my home country. I brought you here after we escaped from the Benjiro Temple. And you're not really naked. The young miss here removed your shirt and jacket to have it washed for you while you were resting. She…did want the pants too, but I convinced her that it was not necessary." Isao couldn't help the small smile on his lips as Naruto turned pink and shifted slightly to his left to see a young dark haired woman in the distance bent over a washtub with his things. She blushed a deep shade of crimson when their eyes met and leaned further over the tub until she looked as if she was about to fall in. Naruto could see her hands moving in and out of it wildly, water splashing everywhere, as she scrubbed his clothes.

"Hey, I hope she doesn't put holes in them." He noted as he leaned back against the thick tree trunk behind him and closed his eyes, thinking that the girl reminded him of somebody back home…

Still, his body was slightly sore from the ordeal and he spoke out to the old man sitting across from him. "Hey, what was that you hit me with, monk?"

"Oh, my apologies young one, but I could think of no other way to remove you from the temple before the situation became more critical. Yuu, leader of the Tanaka Clan is a ruthless man and I feared that in his fury to stop _me_ he would have killed you. I used a sacred sutra to immobilize you until I could get you to safety."

A sutra? You could have warned me. Besides, you carried me all the way out here, alone?" Naruto raised a skeptical eye to the old man in front of him but the monk would not return the gesture and remained looking out into the village. Naruto pushed away from the tree, stretched widely, and looked about until he saw a nice sized lake behind where he was standing. He walked towards it, waving over his shoulder at Isao when he asked him where he was going.

"I just need to clear me head." When he got nearer to the lake's edge, he removed his pants to his shorts and waded out to mid-chest, splashing the water about him, waiting for his body to adjust to the chilly temperature of the water. When he felt comfortable, he ducked his head beneath the surface and spread his arms out before him, sliding into a leisurely stroke, taking his time as he made his way to the other side of the lake. It was calming, the swim, as he felt his toes graze the bottom of the shallow shore before pushing off of it and making his way back across again. His strokes were strong, and he felt the muscles in both his arms and legs constrict with each motion, feeling bad about his lack of training during his hibernation. He decided to do several more laps across the lake before wadding back towards the shore an hour later, arms and legs burning from the work out. He stopped several feet from the bank, remaining in the clear water, feeling the cool breeze from the far mountains caress his wet skin. His hand drifted to his neck, clasping around the crystal pendant hanging there.

_Granny Tsunade…I wonder if she still thinks I'm worthy of this now? Kakashi sensei and Sakura-chan…I've let all of you down…and…Sasuke…Sasuke…_

He felt the sting of tears and looked down at his reflection. The color of his eyes almost looked a part of the blue surrounding him as he watched his wavering image, replaying the events of his time in the temple. He had saw him there and he had looked into his eyes…he had saw his missing friend and still…still he was beyond his reach. He remembered trying to move his lips to tell the monk to put him down, but no sound came out and just like before, Sasuke had slipped through his fingers. He dropped to his knees and pounded his hands into the water below. Droplets clung to his hair, lips, and the lids of his eyes but he ignored them.

"Damn it….damn it _damn it_! A-am I… really…that weak? Is that how I had to face him again? On the floor…? Could I not see him standing on my feet like I was finally…finally somebo….?" He squeezed his eyes shut and the remainder of the word became a garbled sound within his throat. _Why must I always feel like such a failure when it comes to him? _He sat back on his heels and let his head fall backwards, looking into the darkening sky. _Sasuke…will we always be…looking at a different sky? _He heard a burst of giggling behind him and his head shot up and looked over his left shoulder. The wash girl and a few of her friends were peering at him from behind a tall tree. When she saw him looking at her, she dropped the towels in her hands and they all ran off into the village. Naruto shook his head and decided that it was time for him to head back as well.

**XXX**

"Is that it? That the sword?" He was towel drying his hair as he walked into the small boarding room the two shared in a small inn the monk had obtained for their rest before continuing back to his country. Naruto noted his cleaned and dried clothes draped across a small rack in the corner of the room and a comfortable fire was already glowing from the small fireplace on the opposite wall across from him. Isao looked up from the weapon lying across his lap when he hear Naruto's voice and smiled broadly.

Yes. And look!" He tugged it gently away from its sheath and the gold highlighted metal gleamed brightly in the dimly lit room. The shine reflected in his clear aqua eyes as he absorbed the sight of it. Isao held a soft cloth in his hands and began to polish it. "It is the sword of Akemi: The Wielder of the Dawn! It was said that the emperor searched far and wide for the metal used for this sword and that he had it blessed during a ritual held in its honor." Naruto dropped the towel he had been holding to the floor and walked closer to the man sitting before the fire. When he approached, Isao held the sword outward towards him, his head slightly bowed. "Please, young warrior. Hold it."

"I-I couldn't…" His voice trailed off even as his hand reached out to take the weapon. As soon as the woven cloth of the hilt grazed his hand, his fingers clasped about it firmly and held the blade up before his eyes. He saw his own face staring back at him and he felt a warmth spread up his arm. That wave of familiarity crossed his mind again and he flexed his arm out, hearing a soft singing from the blade as he past it through the air. He smiled a little as he imitated a stance of a samurai.

"Tell me monk, is this how they looked? Do I look like those brothers?" Naruto swung the sword about the room in a circle, pretending to fend off imaginary attackers. Isao watched the boy, joy rising within him. Had he really done it? Had he really found one of the brothers?

"Yes, and we start your training tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Training?" Naruto paused in his mock fighting and looked at the man directly. "For the sword?"

"Yes, if you are to help restore or-"

"Hold up, old man. You still believe that I'm one of those brothers?" Though his face registered confusion, inside, he could not help but wonder on the thought of any possibilities in what the monk repeatedly spoke. Isao hung his head and turned it away from the questioning ninja.

"I…I sincerely apologize for my actions, young one. I am behaving very selfishly. My people…they are suffering. Slowly, small governing interest from surrounding countries has been petitioning to buy portions of the land, under the guise that it would be better for the people. The elders and many citizens do not want the country divided and torn apart amongst numerous governments. We feel that would promote disharmony and prejudices amongst a once unity people. Factions like the Tanaka Clan; they are for selling the lands to the highest bidders because they stand to become ruling governors among them.

I know what I seek seems unfathomable and it only seems as if I am chasing a fairytale, but it is all that I have! Please…I understand that you do not know me and have no commitments to my country or my people, but if you could understand even a little of my pain…would you help me?" Isao broke down into a pleading bow, his head plastered to the floor, voice wavering with despair. Naruto watched him and his heart ached. He watched the old man quiver and sob below him and thoughts of Konoha flooded his mind.

The village he loved and the people in it that he valued: his teammates…Kakashi…Granny Tsunade…_Jariya_…

These were his passions. Many of the people connected to the village had died to protect it. Many of those protected were able to grow up strong and are now able to fight to continue that peace and protect the next generation. Violators of that peace, like the present danger of the Akatsuki, needed to be stopped.

Naruto felt his hand swell tighter around the handle of the sword; his head hung low, his eyes shielded by the fringed bangs of his still drying hair. His voice was low and horsed when he spoke, but the determination was strong and fierce.

"I'll do it, monk, I'll help you. I'll do whatever I gotta do. If learning how to handle this sword would help you and your people, then I'll train hard. I will help stop this Tanaka Clan, you can believe it."

Isao slowly raised his head and watched the young man standing in front of him. His demeanor had changed slightly, he noted, and his determined aura radiated about the small room. Isao immediately dropped his head back down as words of gratitude poured from his lips.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, young warrior! You are a man of considerable honor! I'm sure that your village is proud at the shaping of such a great man!"

Naruto raised his head a bit and looked out of the small window across from where he stood and a sudden rush of loneliness and hurt washed over him. Home…the reality awaiting him back there…was a cold one in Naruto's mind. Maybe by helping the monk…maybe then he would be strong enough to bring Sasuke home…and maybe the old sage's….

"Please, let us get some rest. We depart for my country in the morning. There, we will meet with the other monks at a hidden temple ground and begin your training."

"Sure." Naruto spoke softly as he replaced the sword and set it on the table, settled on his mat and laid down, thoughts of fractured bonds on his mind…

* * *

Isao awoke the blond early; the sun had not yet begun to peek over the horizon. Naruto groggily stirred out of his sleep and ran a hand weakly through his disheveled hair. Isao, who was already washed and dressed to travel, watched the boy stagger over to the bathroom door and slam it, followed by the sound of the ninja loudly relieving himself. Isao tried his best to mask his disgust and discomfort as he waited for the young man to clean and dress. Naruto exited the bathroom ten minutes later, his short hair still a tumble about his head, but dressed, grabbing his jacket and weapons pouch from the table as Isao arose to exit from the room.

* * *

It was approaching mid-day by the time Naruto and Isao arrived at a set of stone steps barely seen by heavy vegetation leading to a gate that the young man assumed was the hidden temple grounds. They had been traveling all morning, pausing by small villages as the monk explained to him the various people affected by the Tanaka Clan. Naruto had to force himself to remain calm as he saw the broken families and orphaned children that clung to older women as they watched them pass by.

He looked around the area before him. The monk was right about it being hidden; he would have never found the place, even if he had been lost and stumbled across the area. The gate they stood before now was the third one and each one they had passed through had several pathways leading away from it, confusing any traveler of the true way to go; had they no guide with them.

Their journey was mostly quiet, aside from Isao giving directions on which road to take or to help one another up a steep hill or cross a deep ditch. During their hike, the young man allowed his mind to wonder…

He had met Sasuke again and had seen him with his own eyes; and he was alone. Why was he at the temple? Since he was walking around, did that mean he defeated Itachi? Is what Itachi had mentioned…true? Where was he going now? Maybe…he would be willing to return home if he was able to talk to him…?

He had just completed the last of the steps and lifted his eyes to the expanse of the temple grounds. There was several training areas on both sides of the center building and Naruto could see rows of men that resembled Isao in the yard, seemingly in the throes of heavy training. He could hear the men shouting in unison, punctuating each movement with a forceful '_Kiya!_'

"This is the temple?"

"Yes. This is where we monks train in secrecy."

"But if you have guys training like this, why don't _you_ just protect the country?"

Isao looked out amongst the men in the fields before he spoke. "We have tried, but never in large numbers, just a few rescue missions to the families we were able to reach. We have to be careful because the Elders fear that a civil war would occur if we were discovered as the main opposition. The Tanaka Clan will encourage the neighboring countries to attack if we appeared to out of the ordinary."

Naruto looked away from the rows of men and at the monk beside him. Though the monk stood there with a calm face, he got the feeling that the old man was deeply worried and torn that his country was falling apart. Naruto looked about his surrounding. He watched the small animals on a nearby tree. He watched a few birds fly overhead. His eyes fell back to the rows of men diligently practicing before him.

"How long do I have?"

"One week." The answer was to the point. Silence hung on the air between the two men before either attempted to speak; it was Isao who broke first.

"We have gathered information that the Tanaka Clan has been meeting in secrete with several lords and a bidding war is taking place as we speak. We want to have a strong force prepared and ready when they make their move at the end of the auction. When the first strike of the wining countries military moves in, we want to be able to stand and fight."

"Don't you realize how many people you'd be up against? Some people may—"

"We are fully aware and prepared for all consequences of our actions. We have trained hard. The hope, the possibility that the brothers may return and help our cause…the lands of their origins, has fueled our determinations! I know…that maybe I have been false in my assumptions of you, young one, but I can see that you are strong." Isao turned to face the ninja, his dark eyes burrowing into his blue ones. "If the others could see and believe in the possibility…this possible truth…then their hearts will stay strong and we will not falter for our country. I know…that telling falsehoods goes against what I stand for, but please Naruto…I need you to help." Isao turned away from him once more, his eyes shinning with tears. Naruto's own eyes were glistening from the man's speech and a sly grin beginning to form across his lips.

"Ok, old man, what's first." Naruto could catch the faintest glimpse of a smile.

* * *

Pakkun was racing, his small body going into overdrive as he flew amongst the trees at top speed, an urgency ushering his strides. He bounded over a large branch and onto the dusty path, running full throttle until the tall main gates of Konoha burst into view. His footsteps didn't slow, even as he shot past the entrance, fully focused on his goal.

He sniffed the air while in motion, catching hisscent, quickly turning a corner and rushing up a flight of stairs and straight into a looming building marked with a 'Fire' character on the facing wall. Through the hallways he ran swiftly and upon reaching his destination, he burst through the doorway of the Hokage's office and beside the laid-back, silver haired ninja, Kakashi, who was providing the woman behind the desk a status report from a recently completed mission.

"Pakkun?"

Tsunade's only visible reaction to the dog in her office was a single raised eyebrow, her obviously pursed lips shielded behind raised clasped hands.

"The kid's been busy."

"Oh?"

"Yea. He's apparently befriended a monk, which upon following them has some very dangerous ties to some violent clan. I tracked him to this temple on the northeastern borders, and that's when the situation became a lot more interesting. Sasuke Uchiha was also there."

"Sasuke?" Shizune, who had been preparing the papers of Kakashi's report stopped suddenly in her movements. She turned slightly to peer at her Lady's face, which, at the sound of the rogue ninja's name, had settled into a very deep furrow.

"Yea, I thought I had picked up on his scent when I was tracking the kid, and trailed it until I was able to get a good look at him. I went as far as I could within the temple without being noticed, but I discovered enough to know that a fight broke out shortly after I got close to their area. I gathered as much from the situation as I could before returning here."

Kakashi smiled with his eyes down at the little dog before thanking him, "I will have to call on you again shortly. Thanks." before releasing the summon and sending the animal away.

He turned back slightly to face the stern looking woman, who by now had lowered her hands from her face. A tense silence hung in the air between the three individuals, none daring to speak before the leader. She let a few more minutes pass before filling the room with voice, which came out low and even.

"You still think that this situation is under control?"

"Naruto's a lot more…mature…than when he was younger, though he takes tragedies rather hard. He's been through a lot over the last few weeks and he is a developing man."

"Hm."

"Still," Kakashi's voice showed no visible lost of control, "I know my student and I knew that leaving him alone could possibly become unfavorable. That's why I had Pakkun trail him and gave orders to report back should anything happen. I knew that telling him to remain in the village because of the search for Akatsuki would have resulted in some behavior that would have been a little difficult to diffuse…I figured that letting him take a small trip to grieve and heal would be just what he needed."

Tsunade swiveled her chair about until she was facing the large picture window behind her. She leaned back slightly, not really watching the view, her reflection the perfect symmetrical image of her stolid face, sat for a moment before standing, her back still facing the two.

"So what do we do now? Did he actually see Sasuke? You know he will turn to full pursuit after him if he did, possibly exposing his where a bouts to the Akatsuki that has entered the areas. We can't risk that. Naruto must return to the village now." She crossed her arms and turned to face the two people once more. The were standing at full attention, neither showing opposition to her decisions. She addressed Kakashi first.

"How soon could Pakkun lock onto Naruto's position?"

"If he's not far from the Fire country, probably in about ten minutes."

"Good. I want you to send message to Sakura and Yamato. Tell them to report to my office immediately."

"And Sai?"

"For this mission, no. I still suspect that he is taking secrete orders from Danzo. If he were to report that the Uchiha's location was known, he would order Sai to carry out another assassination attempt from the Bingo book, thus ending any chance of Naruto completing his goal of wanting to return Sasuke. Despite my orders…I am looking out for Naruto dreams…." She and the prodigy ninja shared an understanding glance before

Kakashi nodded his head, raised one hand with the pointer and middle fingers upward, and in a _poof _he had disappeared.

"Shizune!"

"Ma'am!"

"I want you to send word to Shikamaru, Neji, Ten Ten, and Kiba. I need them in my office as well. And hurry!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune bowed slightly and with her own gesture, she was gone as well. Tsunade sat back down in her chair and pulled open the top left drawer of her desk, taking out a small jug and cup. She poured a few of the jar's contents into the cup and swallowed it in one gulp before refilling it and taking a few slower sips this time. Her mind was racing. She needed to keep the elders from discovering Naruto's predicament, no doubt wanting to keep him under strict surveillance and subjecting her to more of their condescending lectures. _Naruto…what are you doing…we…I can't lose you, too. I want you to realize your dream! That dream that has been instilled in you since birth. Don't fail him…he is still…with…_

Her eyes welled at her own thoughts and she covered her face in her palms, doing little to hold back the flow her own tears…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Her pulse was racing as she darted through the halls of the 'Fire' building, heading full speed to the Hokage's office. She had been in one of the laboratories in the hospital, developing a new antidote to a poison that her master insisted she learn to counteract. Her hair was tied in a small high ponytail and she was bent over a petri dish on a counter surrounded by several bottles of varying sizes. A dropper was poised mid-air over her work when she barely noticed her teacher in the window across from her, relaying an important message: she was to report to Lady Hokage's office immediately. She had spent the short trip a bit confused, running through her mind what the Head could possibly want with her. She had already been given an assignment, but maybe she had already wanted a progress report. Sakura's face contorted in a slight frown at that thought. She swore, sometimes her master could be a bit impatient.

She knocked softly on the door when she arrived before opening it a crack and peering inside. Her puzzlement was now coupled with curiosity, as she saw the individuals already present there. Shikamaru and Kiba were standing to the far right of the room, now staring back at her in the doorway. She could see Ten Ten and Neji closer to the left side of the office and Captain Yamato and Kakashi standing before the desk in the center. She was startled slightly when a voice called out to her.

"Sakura, please enter, this is important." Tsunade's face looked stern and rigid as she watched the young woman enter, taking her place on the other side of Yamato. When Tsunade was certain that she had had everyone's attention, she started.

"I've called all of you here on special assignment." She watched the younger ninjas in the room exchange quick glances. "This is a recovery mission."

"Recovery? Is it…" Her heart pounded wildly as her mind drifted to _him._ She could still remember vividly as their group approached a smoldering battlefield and a crushed Naruto as he dropped to his knees when he was told by that strange ninja with a spiral mask that they just miss seeing the Uchiha…Naruto had been so hurt and she had felt so hopeless that time…

"Yes. Naruto is missing."

"Naruto?" A chorus of voices rang out about the office, looks to one another were open this time and then they all collectively looked back at the stern looking woman in front of them. She waited a few more moments, the vague look of impatience flashing across her eyes as she paused to let their murmuring, silence, before continuing.

"As many of you may know, a very dangerous and lethal organization has been traversing across the countries in search of certain people with…a certain sealed spirit within them-"

"Junchuuriki." Shikamaru's voice called out from his place. All heads turned to him, though Tsunade's remained facing forward. Only her eyes closed.

"People who have had any of the bijou sealed inside of them…"

"Like…Naruto…" Sakura's voice was almost a whisper as she completed the statement from Shikamaru. Silence drifted among them a few seconds until Tsunade resumed speaking.

"You are well aware of who Akatsuki is. Many of you have faced them in battle, whether on a mission or by chance encounter. A lot of you have witnessed who bijous are-"

"Like Gaara…" Ten Ten chided in softly, remembering the massive destruction during the first chuunin exams that she had ever been involved in when she was much younger and freshly from the academy.

"Yes….like Gaara…and… like Naruto." Tsunade let the words hang in the air before proceeding. "Akatsuki is on the move. Right now, we are actively searching for any members and researching their next move. There is no doubt that they are pursuing Naruto and we have been doing our best to protect him. But many of you know what has happened recently…and that has greatly affected him…" As Sakura listened to her Hokage, her mind drifted. She had not realized that Naruto had left the village. She had been stopping by his apartment at least once a day, bringing by food and offering comfort. However, he had never opened the door for her and he would barely utter more than a few words to say that he was tired and not feeling well. She had always left feeling a tiny bit dejected and lost about what she could do to help her teammate.

"We will have two teams for this mission, with possible back-up. From the information we have been able to gather so far, Naruto has become involved in a foreign matter, though the details are hazy. We don't know whether this has any thing to do with Akatsuki and if Naruto is facing major danger from his involvement." She looked at the group before her, studying each face carefully before moving onto the next. They all seemed concerned, but when her eyes landed on Sakura, she saw traces of hurt within her pale green eyes. She pressed on.

"Yamato, you and Neji will each head a three man team. Sakura and Kiba will be in your group. Shikamaru and Ten Ten, you will join Neji." She turned her chair slightly to her right. "Kakashi, you will need to call upon Pakkun again and lock onto Naruto's location. When you have obtained that, please inform the groups and help devise a plan for a successful recovery. Then I want you to return here, I need you and Shizune to prepare the back up forces." Tsunade watched them all intently as they all called out their agreement and departed to prepare for the mission.

* * *

Sakura could barely contain her frustrations as she slung a few items into her travel pack. _He's been missing…over the last few days! He just left the village. He wouldn't even tell me! _She felt the sting of tears in her eyes but she cursed herself for the emotion. "What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't. Stupid Naruto…running off…you too? Am I really that unimportant to the both…of…you?" She plopped down on her bed next to her sack and stared down at her hands. They were ungloved now, _they _being atop of her dresser in front of her. The team she was apart of for this mission was slated to leave at the start of the morning the following day, in hopes of arriving in Tayamura, a small village nestled between the north eastern corner of the Fire and the Lightning countries, by nightfall. Pakkun had informed them all of the location of the country after returning by Kakashi-sensei's request. He gave them all updates and of what he had gathered from trailing Naruto.

Before heading out, she wanted to stop by the hospital's research lab once more and take a few extra medicines and antidotes for the mission, since not a lot was known of the people they may be up against. During their team meeting, Kakashi had further elaborated on the little dog's information with a map of the countries and where the village was actually located and what was the best plan of entry for either group. Sakura listened intensely and tried to make sense of what she was hearing, but all her mind could settle upon was why Naruto had left in the first place.

She stood and walked over to the dresser and reached out to pick up her black fingerless gloves. Her hand paused, instead, at a framed photograph to the right side of them. Now, she could no longer form a fond smile from nostalgia, or become teary-eyed by the image anymore. She was, she had decided, too hurt and fed-up by the actions of the two boys that once stood beside her, accompanied by a seemingly grinning Kakashi (though it was always hard to tell with him…). The scowls and pouts on their faces should have been foreshadowing, she mused, as she picked up her gloves, slid them across both hands and headed out of her bedroom door to leave towards the hospital.

* * *

That man was talking again, telling him about things he really didn't care to know. He guessed the man truly didn't understand that the only reason he was accompanying him was to see where _he _went. His silence didn't deter him either; the man seemed to be energized by the mere fact that he had possibly acquired a very powerful ally.

He was sadly mistaken.

The man was also still very wounded, although he only took a small amount of time to heal enough to travel back at the temple. That irritated the young shinobi a little because of the increasing distance growing between him and his ex-teammate. Nevertheless, he remained next to the guy, only after he had assured him that he was positive where the blond was headed and that it would be easier going back to the village to meet him there.

_So why was Naruto alone?_ Sasuke had let the thought tumble about his head during the expedition (this, he considered, more important than the dribble his companion was spouting.).

The last time the two had met was at Oorochimaru's hideout near the hidden Village of the Sound. He had been slightly different then…then he still had that goal on his mind…solely driven by the thought of it. He remembered the look in Naruto's eyes when they had saw one another again…for the first time since he had left Konoha. Those shockingly blue eyes devouring him…searching him far deeper than his Sharingan ever could…then…they offended him, that look, and he wanted nothing more than to pluck them out and fling them away from their prying owner. Then…he could feel condescending pity from those blue eyes…at least that's what he had believed at that moment. Naruto just didn't get it. Why waste his energy searching for him! What would it have taken to make him understand? His brother's actions had given him his purpose! His brother had made sure that he was forever incapable of developing ties and ensured that no one would ever be able to climb the massive wall erected around his heart after that incident. Why was _he _so demanding of his feelings? Who did Naruto think he was?!

Frustrated by his own thoughts, Sasuke cut the gabbing man off mid-sentence.

"How much further to your village?"

"Huh? Oh…it's about a half a day's walk past this small lodging town we're approaching. We'll rest there awhile before continuing. I have a few clan members stationed here. We can get some valuable information and plan our next move."

Sasuke looked past the man to a nearby field just off the left of the road that they were travelling. It was a bustling town by a large lake. He could see a few citizens walking about from one of the buildings to his right. It was a group of girls; one of them was carrying a straw woven basket in her arms filled with what he guessed was clothing. Sasuke looked away from the dark-haired girl when he noticed that she was openly staring at him, dropping her basket suddenly to the ground below her and hiding her reddening face behind her palms for a minute before running off back into the building she had previously exited. The action made him slightly uncomfortable as old memories from another time in his life tried to resurface. _Girls…_

He turned back to the man next to him as he pointed across the road to a building a block away. "We'll head there. I have comrades we can re-group with inside. This was our agreed meeting place after my group's return from the temple. Let's go." Yuu began to limp towards the building, still clutching his prize that he hadn't let go of ever since he pulled it from the rumble in the temple. Sasuke followed, feeling the need to rest a bit himself, only just beginning to gain his full strength from his own personal ordeal. They reached the place, a modest looking lodge near the center of the entire town. Yuu pushed the door open and headed towards an airy back area. Sasuke trailed him and stepped through the arch and into what appeared to be the lounge. Several patrons were scattered about the room, some posted at the bar and a few others tucked back at a corner table. Yuu headed towards the back and before he could get closer, several of the men seated there leapt to their feet and rushed to his side, bombarding him with questions.

"Ah! Yuu-sama, you're hurt! Who did this to you? Were there others at the temple? Where are Nagi and Jin?" The two men on Yuu's side led him to the nearest chair and helped him sit. Sasuke hung back by the opposite wall and watched the group. None of them really exuded any strong chakra auras and he couldn't see either of them being any major threat to him, but still…the energy from this Yuu person was malicious, despite his injuries. He watched them gather around the mangled man, listening passionately as he re-caped his journey.

"That monk, Isao was there. He burst into the altar room with this young snot of a shinobi."

"He-he hired someone?"

"Seems like it, though I couldn't really tell. The kid looked rather lost with the whole scene. After that a fight broke out when Isao tried to make the kid take the swords…Nagi and Jin didn't make it…"

Gasps and protests resounded amongst the gathered men and Yuu seemed to reveal in it. One of the men nearest the seated leader pointed to the object in Yuu's arms.

"Master…is that one of them? Is that one of the legendary swords?"

"Yea…I managed to find it after Isao and that ninja retreated. I even picked up a mercenary of my own." Sasuke looked away from the staring eyes and out of the window directly behind the group. Yuu continued by calling out to him. "Hey! Shinobi! I want you to meet a few members of the Tanaka clan." Yuu appeared to be grinning as he waved at him. Sasuke simply shifted his eyes towards the group, but did not move an inch. He was becoming frustrated and tired with the boastful man in front of him. He turned on his heels and headed back out of the area and towards the front door. A chorus of protests and sliding chairs echoed to his ears.

"Hey boy! Didn't you hear Yuu-sama? He asked you to come over!" One bold man rushed him and attempted to grab the front of his robes. Before the man's hands could graze the hem, Sasuke reached out, bent the man's arm behind his back, and turned him backwards, so that the man was now facing his group once more through the open archway. The man was squirming, trying to break free from the young shinobi's grasp, but Sasuke's grip tightened, his face showing nothing more but annoyance.

"Your dogs should know there place, if they don't wish to be put down." His dark eyes burrowed into Yuu's, who was looking at him with a grinning face. He barked out to the trembling man.

"Lee, where is your respect? This is the honored guest of the Tanaka Clan." Yuu struggled to his feet and slowly walked over to where Sasuke stood. The raven-haired shinobi dropped the man in his hands, hearing a loud _thud _as the man dropped to his knees to the floor below. Yuu limped past the collapsed man and stood before the young ninja.

"No disrespect to you, kid. Lee is foolish." He fished within his robes and pulled out a scrap of paper. "Here, the clan has several rooms in this place, why don't you take one and rest. You can even take the sword up with you." The man held the weapon he had been clinging to the entire trip to the boy before him. Sasuke looked down at the glossy sheath and peered at the bleary reflection of his eyes looking back at him. Taking the piece of paper and sword, he turned away again, heading towards the stairwell in the back, not once acknowledging the gasping men behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto cursed softly to himself as he landed with a hard _thud _on the wooden floor beneath him. Actually, he was thrown several feet away from where he was once stood, standing firmly planted (or at least he thought) in front of a defiant looking monk; a stern look in his eyes.

"Hey old man," the back of his left hand swiped across his lips to remove a few droplets of saliva, "I don't think this is working." The young blond leaned heavily against the wooden sword in his hands and struggled to his feet. His breathing was heavy, staying bent at the waist as he paused to collect himself. His head bowed and beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck and his hair was drenched. He was exhausted, but he shifted his eyes slightly upward to peer through his bangs at the man before him.

"You must concentrate, Naruto! It is essential that you improve your abilities with your sword."

"I thought…you didn't…believe this crap about my ties to this sword?" Naruto straightened his stance and looked at the man directly. Isao lowered his eyes away from the young man's to the floor.

"It's true, I do still have my reservations about this situation…but it has long been believed about the strong energy surrounding those weapons."

"So why me? I'm skilled with my kunai and shurikens; I can help you even without learning how to handle that." He pointed over to the far wall to his left where a sword rack was bolted and the rescue sword was posted. "Why don't you or one of the other monks? You're obviously skilled enough." He grumbled the last statement, even as he scuffed his toes across the floor in his frustrations.

"Well, to be honest, no one else has been able to draw its energy but you." Naruto's head bolted up and stared at the old monk.

"Huh?"

"In the legend, it is said that both Akemi and Tasogare…when they held the swords...their energies flowed from themselves and danced with the energies of their weapons, drawing upon immeasurable power. Each one of us has been trying to connect with it, but none, including myself, have been able to manifest and draw the right flow of natural energy." Isao walked over to the wall rack, lifted the sword from its position, and removed it from its sheath. He held it out slightly; the light through the blinds of a nearby window reflected a brilliant glow from the golden metal. He executed a few practice swings, his movements, fluid as his arm moved through the air. He dropped his arm suddenly and walked over to where the boy stood.

"Here, hold it. Feel its energy and concentrate on how it feels." Isao held the sword out to Naruto in a slight bow, the weapon laying across his open palms in presentation. Naruto stared down at the weapon a moment before nimbly reaching a hand out to take it from the man. Isao straightened as he felt the sword leave his hands and continued speaking. "Yes, hold onto it as if it were something alive…like it was a thriving heart." Isao stepped back several feet as Naruto held the sword up, once again peering at his reflection in the strip of metal. His image was sharp, as clear as if he was staring into a polished mirror. He stared into his own eyes, the color of the sword giving them a bluish-gold tint. To the young man, even in that hue, they looked a bit sad. He closed his eyes as he lowered the sword. Isao's voice was soft.

"You are strong…young warrior. Do not doubt the strength of your heart…I can see that you…were taught well by a strong master." Naruto's right hand gripped the hilt tightly as the words seemed to pierce his heart. _His master…was strong and he believed in him…he could feel that…_

Naruto could feel a warmth shooting from his arm and into his palm that held the sword. Suddenly he could feel a slight _thump_, very similar to the rhythm of someone's pulse. Naruto opened his eyes again and down at the weapon, not noticing Isao was now standing next to him. His blues eyes followed the monk's finger that was pointing to a spot slightly above the hilt of the sword. A small raised symbol of a rising sun with jutting rays was glowing brightly.

"When the rest of us held the sword, _that_… never happened." Their eyes met. "Regardless of who we think you are, you are destined for this sword." Naruto's eyes drifted back to the glowing symbol. _I wonder if…this Akemi guy…really felt this way when he held this sword. I wonder…if every time he held it…he was such a great warrior because of his love to his country…or that his brother…was always by his side…? _Naruto was flooded with familiarity again and he took a few practice swings of his own. He felt surprisingly light as he executed a few turn movements, once he relaxed, and was slightly shocked at his own sudden abilities. The more he relaxed and gave into the rhythm of the weapon, the more he felt himself…slipping…beyond himself, beyond whom he had known Naruto to be. As he swung, he could feel his chakra flowing, traveling the networks of his body and he felt as if he could make it exit…similar to what he could do when he formed his Rasengan...or like when Asuma-sensei was teaching him a trick with his kunai and the wind manipulation, and into the sword itself. In the distance, he could hear a faint voice, and he struggled to hear it more closely…

"Naruto…" It was… his name? "Naruto!" It was Isao. He stopped cold and stared at the old man blankly.

"S-sorry." His face flushed a bright red and he dropped his head in a deep bow. "I didn't mean to…Isao-sensei…I'm not really sure what happened." Isao just walked back over to the young man, a small smile on his face, as he took back the sword to return it to its sheath and rack. He stood a few seconds longer after replacing the item and spoke with his back still turned.

"We will resume your training." Was all he could manage to say, the tears of joy trembling within his voice.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

He felt a strange sense of oddity overcome him as he ascended the stairs to the small lodging room the man had offered to him. He wasn't quite sure what had given him that feeling…but then again, so many of the things happening to him weren't exactly reasons for celebrations.

He had slid the door closed behind him when he had found his room and hadn't bothered to turn on any lights. He wasn't sure if the old man had plans on bunking with him, but maybe he'd get the hint that he no longer wanted to be bothered with his ramblings anymore if he did come up and thought that he was asleep. Truthfully, there was so much swirling about the young man's mind that sleep was the furthest thing from it. He eased himself down onto the mat in the center of the room, setting that sword on a small table on his way over. He glanced back over at it, when he settled, his right hand absently sliding over his sides and the still healing wounds. He tugged over the small pack he had been carrying and pulled out a container of what looked to hold a thick green substance. He removed his shirt from his body, unscrewed the top of the jar, and plunged his fingers deep within the goo, scooping out a cold blob and applied it directly to his healing injuries. The shock of its coldness made him inhale sharply, but he quickly adjusted to the feeling as it melded into the warmth of his body. After he was done rubbing the salve in thoroughly, he laid completely onto his mat without returning the lid to its jar and stared into the darkness of the ceiling.

"Naruto…" He closed his eyes when he spoke aloud into the black and exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was feeling overwhelmed or bombarded lately. Why? _Why? _Why, even after accomplishing what he'd thought would end his suffering…his pain…was he still left with more loneliness, more pain…and more damned unanswered questions! This new guy….claiming to be a member of the Uchiha clan, speaking to him of things that seemed a little unreal, especially after the previous events, and now Naruto?

"Naruto…why am I faced with you now, old rival…my old frie--…" He rolled over to his right side and opened his eyes, meeting the setting blade atop the table, not being able to say the word that seemed to nag him every time he allowed himself to think on the blond. He stared at it a bit in the dark. Outwardly, it didn't appear much different from his own, but this feeling, to him, it was almost intrusive.

"Damn you…even after not seeing you all these years, you still have the ability to piss me off." A soft laugh escaped his lips, as the words were not harsh, but…surprisingly nostalgic.

The look in his eyes…he couldn't help but notice them. They probably matched his own. A feeling he had not released since his last moments with his brother…

He pulled himself up, then, all the way to his feet, and walked over to the table where the sword sat. He started to reach out to it, but paused right before touching it, his fingers hovering slightly above it. Just being near it, he felt unnerved, almost.

"Cut it out, Uchiha, you're acting how that knucklehead used to act." He chuckled softly as he completely picked up the weapon and gave a slight tug to remove it from its sheath. He extended his arm fully and turned to the small window behind him. The blinds were open and the sun had completely descended by then, only the shine of the moon illuminated the clear night sky. A glint from the blade caught his eye and they traveled the down the length of it. His eyes fell on a small glowing symbol slightly above his hand. He brought the blade closer to his face and studied it. It was a circle over a straight line. One of Sasuke's eyebrows raised and he tried to guess what the symbol might be. It was glowing a soft, pale blue, resembling the full moon right outside of his window.

He turned on his heels, swiping through the air as he did, ending in the perfect stance of attack. His training with Orochimaru had included his inevitable mastery with his chokuto. He shifted into another pose, this time, pretending that he was blocking an impending attack….yes, then, everything had to be "inevitably mastered" if he was to face him…but now…

Though this sword wasn't his, he felt comfortable as he moved about with it. With each movement he performed about the room, he felt strangely coordinated with the item in his hand, he mused, if such a thing was possible.

He stopped short and brought the blade close to his face once more. He stared into his own eyes, glistening opals against the dark. Was it sadness within their depths? What would he see with his "new" eyes? Would they tell a harsher story? He felt a faint and increasing pulse through what appeared to be throughout the weapon in his hand. He could feel his own heartbeat synchronizing with it and wave of calm wash over him. He wasn't aware of when the old man slid the door open and called out to him.

"Hey kid. Kid!" Sasuke lowered the sword and glanced over his right shoulder, with the appearance of being unfazed by the interruption.

"Hope you got yer beauty rest. Got some news from one of our posts. We're moving out now. You'll get to see that brat of yours." He snickered as he backed out of the door. Sasuke's head dropped slightly as he looked down at the tool in his hand, his heart rate increasing slightly. Turning from the window, he replaced the sword back into its sheath, grabbed his shirt and pack and, headed out of the room.

**XoX**

They were moving swiftly along the beaten path and through the vegetation along the way. It was as fairly large group and they were picking up new members at an alarming speed every few hundred meters and they made no qualms about not being heard as they noted that they were approaching one of the boarder villages. Sasuke turned to the man he'd started this journey with, who was going at a much slower pace than the group.

"Hey old man, are we close to this village of yours? What's with all these people?"

"Heh, just watch kid. The time is right to move on a new future for our country and Tayamura will be the prime example!" Sasuke stared at the man a minute before turning back to face the road before him. Ahead, he could see and smell the thick and overpowering billow of smoke and fire. He stopped running and picked his way through to a clearing and he could hardly believe what he was viewing.

The men that were traveling around and ahead of them were now at the gates of the village, pouring into it and setting everything on fire. Piercing screams filled the air as men rushed houses and dragged people out of their homes, dragging daggers and knives across their throats. Shrill crying reached his ears to the right of him as Sasuke's eyes landed on a small dark haired boy clinging to two collapsed bodies crumbled in a heap beneath him. Sasuke watched with horror filed eyes as the little boy cried out for the pair to wake up. Sasuke felt his breathing quicken, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. His mind flashed to his own blood soaked past…the cold loneliness of his own night where he found his clan massacred…the cold stare of the man responsible…

A man rushed the small child and lifted him into the air by his hair, a short dagger gleaming from the blaze behind him. In an instant Sasuke drew the sword he had been made to carry before and down upon the man's hand, lopping it to the ground, the little boy dropped down upon the bodies once more. The frantic cries from the once two-handed man flailed about, doing little to decrease the blood flow. Sasuke rammed the sword next though the man's gut and silence from the male shortly followed. Yuu was venomous as he spat after the raven hair shinobi.

"What do you think you're doin'? That's one of us!" Sasuke thrust forward and Yuu's eye bucked as he felt the young man's breath on his neck and the sword's blade pressed dangerously close to his vocal cords, not really seeing when the young ninja had shifted behind him.

"Is this your cause? Senseless murders?" His eyes shifted back to the small child still morning over the bodies that used to be his parents. His cries mingled amongst hundreds more and collapsing buildings.

"Look kid, this is business. You wouldn't understand. This country is piss! This piece of shit was never gonna reach whatever the hell they were hoping for! These people are living in a dream, so they might as well go to sleep! What do you care? This isn't you're country? You're a ga'damned ninja! A rogue, at that? Didn't think I noticed? You kill. Wake the fuck up, kid. This is what I needed you for!" Sasuke slid the sword upward, but was met with a puff of smoke instead of the soft flesh of the man's neck. Yuu was standing in front of him panting, recovering from the energy used during his substitution. "You want me kid? I ain't no amateur!" He let loose a shrill whistle and several dozen men gathered beside him. "Take care of this prick, I have to go towards the next post and send head the next wave on the neighboring village while those silly monks are sleeping." Yuu turned his back to the crowd, stepping through smoking embers of wood and flesh.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Isao was in deep mediation, but it was far from peaceful. Tiny beads of sweat was gathering on his brow as he fought for concentration but was quickly losing the battle. Shortly he was torn from it was a gasping man burst through the front of the temple doors of where he was, collapsing to the ground.

"I-Isao-sama….please….you have to alert the men…the...the Tanaka Clan…they have attacked the village..."

"What!" Isao was to his feet in seconds and at the man's side, helping him to sit up. "Please, son, try to calm your self. Now I beg you again, are you telling me the Tanaka Clan has already attacked Tayamura?"

"Y-yes sir!" The color drained from Isao's face as he gripped the young monk's shoulders. "I ran here…as quickly as I could. They have set fire to many of the citizens' homes and have murdered countless people already!"

"Mur...dered?"

"Yes sir….I overheard many of the attackers saying that the countries that bought the lands don't want it tainted with our kind…they wanted it cleared by morning." Isao's eyes burrowed into the young man in front of him.

"Please, awake the fighters here. Tell them the time is now! I will get Naruto!" Isao rushed out of the door and back to the dojo where he and Naruto had spent the majority of the day practicing kenjutsu before retiring for the night. Upon entering, his eyes flew to the far wall, but the sword was not present. Leaving the building quickly, he searched the temple grounds, calling Naruto's name loudly as he raced about. He soon found in a large practice field, shirtless, panting and sword in hand.

"Naruto?" The young man straightened his stance and turned to look back.

"Ah, Isao-sensei. I hope you don't mind. I just needed to practice mor-"

"Naruto, there's no more time. The village, Tayamura…The Tanaka Clan is attacking it now…the villagers…" Isao could not hold back his tears as Naruto's own liquid blue eyes wavered at the words the monk had spoken. His heart was thumping in his chest he rushed to Isao's side.

"They're attacking? But I thought you said-?"

"We thought they weren't making any moves until a week. Our Intel had not gained word that the bidding had finished early. We have to hurry…or they'll all be…"

Naruto could feel heat creeping up through his body as he shoved the sword back into the sheath and shot past Isao towards the entrance of the temple.

**XoX**

He was anxious as he bounded through the trees behind the racing monks, wishing he could pick up the pace if he knew where he was going. His mind couldn't focus on any one thought as he felt himself push off from branch to branch, his focus on the action of the moment. Soon his nose twitched as he caught wind of smoke and he urged his body in that direction.

He burst through the trees and landed heavily on the ground and the look of shock was plainly visible on his face. His mouth hung open slightly as he absorbed the raging fires, bled-out bodies, and panicked villagers. He head snapped over to his left as he heard the breaking of wood and a woman cry out. Her foot was wedged beneath a few planks and she was struggling to free herself. Naruto dashed to the woman and flung the boards aside, scooping her up and returning to the edge of the woods and setting her down. She clung to his neck a few extra moments, sobbing thank yous in his ear.

Isao yelled out amongst the monks. "Team A, perform rescues, Team C, head to the east of the village and start to take down the attackers. Team B, we will charge the middle and take the rest. Find Yuu!" Naruto felt himself being tugged along with Isao. "Naruto, you will follow me." He nodded as he dashed behind the older man through the blazing village. The intensity of the heat created sweat about him early, but he felt nothing as they cut their way through waves of attackers either armed with daggers, kunai, and katana. Naruto released the sword and glanced down quickly to see the symbol ablaze with it's own golden sun. _It's reacting to me…_ He noted as he pushed back an approaching man and jumping into a small clearing, a few steps behind Isao. He stopped cold as a charge bolted through his hand from the sword and a familiar figure stood, back turned before him. The figure seemed to have sense something, too, because he quickly spun around and faced him, causing them both to nearly drop the weapons in their hands.

The figure was a dark-haired man with uncanny red eyes and a strange black diagram where normal pupils would be. The sword in the man's hands, however, was drenched in blood.

"Sa-suke…"

"Naruto."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The air seemed still, quiet, as two sets of eyes burrowed into one another…scanning…searching…almost daring the other for any sign of movement or words, first. They felt glued, rooted to the charred ground beneath them. Sweat slowly trickled down the forehead of the blond…blood was stained on the cheek of the other…

"Yuu!" the ragged man, who had been making his way across the carnage to a new destination, glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his name and decided to turn around fully when his eyes met the enraged face of the monk, Isao.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite 'tree-hugging' monk." He produced a deep mocking laugh. "You're a little late for g'byes. By morning, Tayamura will be nothing more than ash." He turned on his heels once more to continue his exodus.

"Yuu!" Isao's voice trembled under this scream. "This is unforgivable! The villagers…"

The man scoffed as he waved over his shoulder, "I'll be sure to pray for my damned soul at the next temple."

Isao's eyes flared. "You are killing the villagers…for what? Why have you done this? How can you betray your people?"

"My _people_?" He stopped cold and turned around again. "My people are those who understand that being rich and accepted into a better social class than the level piss poor farmers or blacksmiths are and living in squalor, _praying _for things to get better. _My people _are the ones purging this cursed country and grabbing a better life! The countries around us are growing and what have we got? Some bullshit story about some fabled samurai who condemned this place to what it is now! Wake up, monk! You're living in reality! Those brothers you're praying about? They abandoned _our people_ and the only proof you've got is two rusty swords in the hands of those brats!" he pointed towards the two standing shinobi who had, by then, turned to face the confrontation of the older men that they had been traveling with over the last few days. A sly grin slid over Yuu's face as he watched Isao turn to look at the sword in a blood splattered hand and the face of the young ninja who held it.

"The Sword of the Dusk-"

"Yea, I found it while you were hauling that loud-mouthed brat away. See, Isao? I tossed my door prize to my own little ninja that I'd picked up, just like you." He snickered as he headed closer to where Sasuke stood, who was taking in his surroundings, his eyes shifting ever slightly between the approaching man, the monk and, his tensing ex-teammate.

"See kid? Didn't I keep my end of the bargain? I told ya you'd see that snot again if you followed me. It all worked out huh? No hard feelings about trying to kill ya." Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes burning into face as his own eyes shifted fully to Yuu. The man was completely next to him now in the midst of the fallen bodies at their feet. He kicked at one of the corpse directly below him and the body turned slightly, exposing a man with a coin and fist emblem, the designated symbol of the Tanaka clan.

"What's this, kid? You took down all my men. And not a scratch on ya, huh? You're harder to stamp out than a cockroach." He glanced about him in a circle. His eyes stared into Sasuke's face, who in turned remained silent at his statements, his brow furrowing. "No matter," Yuu smirked, "more money for me. If those idiots were stupid enough to get themselves killed, then they deserved to die." He spat at the ground near the body. Suddenly a frail man, covered about the face in heavy soot and torn and burned coveralls, rushed from the side of a crumbling house towards Yuu; a pitchfork raised high in his hands.

"Murderer! Yuu, you and the Tanaka scum! My wife's dead because of you! M-my son…gone!" Yuu reached out a large hand with surprising quickness, gripped the man by the neck, and lifted him into the air. The thin man dangled and gasped desperately for breath, his legs thrashing wildly above the ground. The dingy haired brunet spoke towards his direction, his face contorted in a venomous sneer.

"Then _join _them."

"Nooo!" Isao yelled as a few monks started to rush forward. Before the men could step past the head monk, a blond streak jutted forward, a flash of gold light streaming behind him.

_CLINK! _Metal struck metal as Yuu flung the farmer aside and threw his arms in front of him, barely fending off Naruto's attack. The intensity of the initial blow shook against the metal scuffs Yuu had around his wrist.

"Nosey shit! Your fucked up sense of justice has no end, huh snot?" Yuu shoved back forcibly, sliding Naruto back a few feet. He watched the boy's eyes warily. No longer could he see the shine of blue, instead, narrow black pupils and red irises were slowly replacing them. Yuu ripped the remaining bits of metal away and rubbed his wrist bones, bright red marks where the pressure of the cuffs sank into his flesh during the attack. Naruto stood before him, feeling his pressure rising. He could feel the primal heed of something familiarly internal and he was doing little to suppress the emotion.

The monks instantly halted and stared at the young shinobi and the sword that was increasingly getting a brighter gold as he stood before the sneering man, he breathing even and heavy.

"You…don't even give a damn about the men who stood by your selfish cause. Everyone in the village is dying…no, being _murdered _and for what? Just so you can put a few extra coins in your purse?" His eyes shifted over his shoulder as he looked back briefly, his voice a bit softer as he continued. "I'm not gonna wonder…why you're here…Sasuke…I've spent the last few years trying to understand you. I guess that's one more area I fall short in, huh?" Sasuke met his eyes shortly before turning away. Yuu's voice boomed from where he stood.

"Ahh, what? No kiss and make up?"

"_Shut your mouth_." Naruto raised the sword shoulder level, its blade pointed directly towards Yuu. "I never did close those lips of yours."

"Please, you got a lucky shot in, runt, but you'll never take me down with that. It's like watching a baby wave a stick."

"Want to find out how good I am?"

"Naruto. No…I will end this. I have let this pass for far to long. If only…if only I had stood up long ago and took action against him then…maybe this…Tayamura would still be…" Isao reached inside his robes and pulled out a short stick. Holding it tightly in his right hand he thrust downward and the pole extended to three times its size. Yuu's expression was setting in anger as he reached down and picked up one of the weapons his fallen men had once carried. He flicked the weapon and drops of blood flew from the blade.

"Now's your chance, Isao. "

"Old man, you don't have to fight this creep. You trained me to help you. You shouldn't have to deal with-"

"No, young one…this fight…is my burden to bear. I was wrong in trying to make you correct my problems." Isao twirled the pole between the palms of his hands ending in a striking pose with it in his right hand downward, his left arm pointing forward, his body tense as he prepared to make a move. "Yuu, come!" The brunet spit down at the ground again before raising his sword. A few clan members rushed to his side.

"Yuu-sama!"

"We can take him out!"

Yuu shoved the men harshly away. "Don't underestimate this monk and don't underestimate me!" Yuu lunged forward, charging full speed at Isao, who was watching him intently. Yuu brought the sword down in a cutting motion but the monk brought the pole forward, pressing it firmly into the pursuing man's gut.

"Ugh!" He doubled over slightly but used the moment to sweep his lowered arm across the ground in an effort to catch the monk's feet, but the man had already taken to the air, the pole raised high above his head as he brought it down in a crushing blow. Huge chunks of rock and sand lifted to the skies as the ground broke beneath the weapon, a gaping hole where it had landed. Yuu was a few feet away from the area, having rolled before Isao returned to the ground below.

Naruto and Sasuke shielded their face and leapt back to avoid being caught into the crossfire. They landed several feet away and continued to view the fight before them. The two men fought passionately, their causes punctuated with each strike of their weapons.

"Why do…people do this? Murdering others…just to have status?" he could hear the slight snicker from the man next to him.

"Still naïve, huh…Naruto?" It was almost strange saying his name aloud. The blond turned his head to face the voice.

"H-huh?" His eyes had returned to their soft blue, though the intensity was still present. Their eyes met and held briefly before Naruto looked off to the collapsing village. Several monks rushed past their line of sight to protect a small group of people helping a few elderly women into carts to escape a burning building. He could see a few dozen more tracking down several clan members as they attempted to set two houses on fire, but were stopped to battle the attacking monks.

"I guess…I am a bit naïve that I think it's possible for people to live in peace with one another…I still don't quite understand…why people feel the need to hurt each other this way…but I guess, what's worse is that I actually think that I'm capable of doing something about it…"

"Konoha's superhero."

"Hm. Wasn't enough…to bring you back."

"I never asked you…to save me. I didn't need saving. I was fully aware of my purpose. I didn't ask for any interference from you."

"You didn't have to…as your friend…it was my job…to be a friend-"

"Friend? Do you even understand what kind of position you have to put yourself in to have a friend?"

"Yea, Sasuke, I do. And yet, I was still able to look at you and see that you were searching for the same things that I were." They had turned to face each other again, this time, fully, no longer dividing the time between themselves and the situation before them. "When I joined the Academy, I was determined that _that _would be my start at finally getting acknowledged…at becoming someone people could respect…instead of fearing…when we met, I knew you would be like all the others and for the longest time, you were a bit worse. Because, you never said anything to me, barely even a glance in my direction. When we became teammates under Kakashi-sensei…you only dealt with me because you had too, but that was ok, so as long as you would _see _me. Through our time together…the missions, even the few times we at lunch at the old man's ramen shop, I felt we were not just teammates anymore….but actual _friends_. You were the one…I was always aspiring towards…and when you left to go to Orochimaru…I was torn." Naruto's shoulders tensed slightly as he pressed forward with his words. "Is it so wrong…to want my friend home?" His eyes were glistening as he searched Sasuke's face.

"Do you remember when we last fought, at the Valley of the End? Do you remember what we said to one another, then? Those same words…you had spoke words just like that then, too, and I…I had to face the same eyes... the same ones that I'm looking at now." They stood there, the sounds of the destruction behind them was as a distant whistle.

"So…not much's changed, huh, Sasuke?"

"Konoha is no longer home to me. I doubt…that it ever fully was."

"What's the real reason? Why won't you really return to Konoha? Is it because of Ita-"

"My _brother_ followed a path that I can't see as my own. My honor lies elsewhere..."

"So what," Naruto stepped forward, closing the distance between the two men by a few feet, his eyes a shade darker as he watched the stolid face in front of him. He felt like he was slipping, losing again, the same battle he had been unable to win, many times before. His breathing was increasing as he searched the dark eyes that stared back at him just as fiercely. "the people who find you important to them…that miss you…none of that matters, still? Sakura…she…still holds you in her heart…and every time I look at her…I'm reminded of how I couldn't keep my promise…that I couldn't bring you back."

"Bring me back?" Sasuke walked forward a few steps as well, closing the gap between them even further. Soon, they were only about a foot apart. "To what? Kakashi-sensei? Sakura? You still don't get it, do you, teme?" Naruto stared back in surprise. "I'm not like you. I'm nothing like you. My family was murdered. _Murdered_; That precious village that you work so hard to protect? They-" He stopped cold in his words and lowered his eyes to the ground. His voice had wavered and he felt as if he could curse himself for the near loss of emotion in front of _him_. He took a few deep breathes in an effort to calm himself. Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes upon him watching him intently, and he could feel his anger rising at the act.

"You're right, Sasuke," his voice was low allowing the words to float through the air, "I don't know how it feels to have my entire family taken from me…but…this pain in my heart is from something. That _village _gave me something I don't think I would have ever gotten out on my own. I learned that there is more than 'just me' out here in the world…that people could depend on me if I proved to them that they could. I learned of my own important people and if I became stronger, I could protect them." Naruto's grip tightened around the handle of the sword in his palms, barely noticing the energy flowing through it and him. His own speech touching the depths of his heart as his mind flashed to his reasoning for stepping away from the village just a few days prior. "No…I don't know how it feels to lose my _entire _family…but I think losing one is enough…there isn't much I can do…about the old man, but at least…at least I can still try to save the other. I just can't give up on that..." They were quiet. The blond shinobi's words saturating the air with his passion. Their eyes were unmoving as they spoke without words: one with pleas to come home, the other replying that his journey is not yet complete. The rousing of the clan leader and head monk seemed a distance memory as the two stood before one another, eyes piercing, the inevitable growing closer.

"One last fight; If you win, I'll return to Konoha." Naruto's eyes grew larger as the words hit his ears. His heart rate increased and his mind raced. _A second chance…a second chance to prove to him that I have become stronger…_

"One fight is all I'll need." Sasuke fought back the grin that tempted to slide across his lips as he saw a hint of the old Naruto grinning broadly at him; the cocky kid he had spent so much time with in the village. He could feel warmth spreading through out his body and a hint of déjà vu clouding his mind.

"Then let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seven figures bounded swiftly through the trees and ground at a steady and silent pace. No words exchanged amongst the individuals as they passed from branch to branch or over logs, each expectedly absorbed in their own private thoughts about the mission they had been set to complete. It was nightfall and a full moon was high in the black night sky; few stars accompanied it in the heavens.

A lone howl echoed long, piercing the stillness of the atmosphere, and the figures stopped. Two sniffed the air and one pointed far across the horizon.

"Kiba, you've locked on Pakkun's directions?"

"Yea. It appears to be a little further past those mountains." The wild haired shinobi wiped his nose and dropped a hand to rub the head of a grand white wolf. "Akamaru's picked up on it, too." Yamato nodded from his position high into a tree and looked over to Neji, who was silently perched on a large branch to his left.

"Neji, can you get a clear picture?" The young ninja nodded before blinking his opaque eyes and turning towards the mountains in the distant field. Lifting his hands to lock a seal, he firmly spoke, "Byakugan!" feeling the veins tighten about his temples as the area in his vision became a filmy translucent color. His eyes shifted across the plains and hills, pressing his sight further through the rock and stone until he could focus on their planned destination.

"There's a fire. Seems like…it's all about the village there…though not many of the buildings appear to be in tack."

"Any sight on Naruto?" Sakura spoke the words quickly without realizing they had even left her lips.

"Not yet…" Neji turned his head slightly to the right and continued his assessment. "Many people are injured…or dead. And there are several fights occurring…including an intense one…but no Naruto yet." Sakura closed her eyes tightly and spoke a few silent words, her hands balled into fists as she continued to listen to her teammate in the tree. 'Hm. Wait. There is a large field…like a garden…right on the outskirts of the village….there he is. But he's not alone…it looks like….Sasuke's there as well." Sakura could feel her heart stop as she reached out a hand and gripped a nearby tree to steady her legs, her eyes rounded with shock. _Sa…suke? Sasuke's there, too? With…Naruto? Did Naruto leave to find Sasuke on his own? What were they-?_

"They are facing each other. I can see weapons…strange….they look as if they have their own chakra networks." Several eyes and collective gasps of confusions drifted to Neji's ears though Yamato managed to ask the question first.

"Chakra networks? The weapons? What kind of weapons?" Yamato leapt over to stand next to the longhaired jounin, who was still scanning the area.

"They look like katana. And yes….there appears to be a chakra flow within the weapons in their hands." Neji could hardly believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. He had never encountered any living system within any inanimate object before, but he couldn't quite place the possibility of what he was viewing. He released the seal, his eyes returning to normal as he turned to face the rest of the team.

"They are about 1600 meters to the northeast…just over the mountains. I'm not sure what the two were doing, but it looks as if they were about to fight." The words hung in the air as they all turned to look in the direction of the mountains. Yamato and he jumped down to the ground amongst the group.

"We will split now. Neji, your group will head towards the village. Find out what's happening and help where you can. If that village is being attacked, then end it as quickly as possible. I'm not sure of Naruto's involvement in this, but terminate the threat with as minimal damage as possible. Find the leaders of the village and explain our involvement and establish a way to peacefully resolve this outbreak."

"Right." Neji nodded at Yamato's words. He continued.

"My group, we will head towards Naruto and Sasuke…let's move." They nodded in silent response and took off into the night.

* * *

She was worried. Or rather, she'd _been_ worrying since he left about two days ago. She had done a number of things to keep her mind occupied, but it always returned to him. _He said he would go training…so why do I feel like this? Why do I feel …? _She was standing in front of a small window in the room that Sasuke was laying in recovery just a few days prior. The room was dark and she was staring out into the night, the bright light of the moon reflected off the lens of her glasses. She had wanted to follow him that day, but she thought against it, not wanting to upset him deeper than what he already seemed. So she stayed back at the hideout, playing mediator to the increasingly agitated members of Eagle. She wandered out of the room and out of the main doors, walking out on the plain, feeling the cool night air on her face. She inhaled deeply, feeling the sting of the crisp air filling her lungs and a familiar aura overcame her. _This chakra…it's Sasuke's…_

She turned her head to the far northeast. _Something's not right. He isn't alone. There is another strong chakra presence, no, wait, there's several more… _She sprinted back to the lodge and rushed into her room, grabbing a small pack, tossing in supplies and zipping it up hastily before dashing back out of the door. On her way back out of the building, she heard Jugo called out to her.

"Hey, where are you headed?" She stopped short.

"Sasuke…He…he may be in trouble."

"Huh? What gave you that idea? You found his chakra, didn't you? I thought you said he went out to train?"

"Yea…but these other chakras…near his…they're massive…I'm getting a bad feeling."

"He told you to stay here."

"I'm just going to investigate. When I find him, I just want to make sure he's ok, and then I'll head right back. I won't be gone long." She continued past him before he could offer to tag along and out of the door, solely focused on finding Sasuke.

* * *

Dark piercing eyes stared into blazing blue ones; both set on stern faces of determination. The slightest of breezes wafted between the two and the low distant rumble of thunder sang out into the night.

"Hey, I guess it's a contest to see who can put a scratch on the other's forehead first this time, huh Naruto?" Naruto looked up at his opponent in confusion before realizing the reference of his words. His hand absently drifted to his naked brow and his eyes lowered to the ground; hiding them away from Sasuke. A few moments passed, the two still silent, before Naruto decided to be the one to break the increasingly uneasy hesitation that seemed to be growing by the second between the two young men.

His head shot up again suddenly and a grin was firmly re-plastered across his face. Sasuke could sense a difference in countenance within the liquid blue spheres, even as Naruto's mocking reached his ears.

"No backing out by running away like last time, Uchiha. We're going full out!" A small sideways grin set on Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto lunge forward, sword held high like a player at bat. Sasuke had to fight back laughter as he studied the first few steps of this form before quickly re-adjusting to the blond's change in direction as he shifted slightly and threw his arm out to his left side to block the large side sweep of Naruto's sword with his own. Wasting no time to counterattack and using his rival's recovery time as an opening, Sasuke pushed Naruto back and swept his arm outward and upward, bringing his sword down in a quick chopping motion, almost revealing his surprise at Naruto's quick deflect of the attack, the resounding _clink _of their metal ringing in their ears. Naruto's arm stung from the block, causing him to let out a deep grunt into the air.

"Hm." Blue eyes narrowed at the smirk on the raven-haired shinobi's face.

"Agh!" The blond shoved forward on the weapons, putting distance between them once more as he stood fully to his feet. Sasuke stepped back on his right foot, taking a defensive stand, as he prepared for the blow of Naruto's next attack, anticipating another barrage of strikes from the sword in the visibly under skilled shinobi's hands with a katana, before him.

Naruto started forward again, this time, his sword outstretched on his right side. Sasuke frowned at the blond for the obvious head on attack before sensing the slightest of changes in his surroundings, causing him to swiftly hop backwards to avoid the assault from the air as he watched Naruto slyly jump into the air and slam down into the spot he had stood just a few seconds earlier. He dashed forward in a sprint, the dark metal of his sword catching the faint light of the moon, it appearing as an extension of his right arm as he beheld the image of his opponent in his mind. He stopped short and executed a quick 360º turn as he brought the metal down hard into the body of the blond, hearing an annoying _puff _as smoke emitted from where the weapon sank into a partial tree stump, appearing like a mocking apparition before the dark-eyed ninja. He back flipped quickly and landed in a low crouch, slowly rising to stand, scanning his surroundings. Naruto had seemingly disappeared, but Sasuke could still feel his chakra nearby him in the area. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply; feeling a faint, yet familiar calm start to fill him. The palm that held the black onyx colored sword radiated a soothing warmth up his arm and Sasuke's eyes shot down to look at the weapon, which was now glowing a cool blue at the hilt where the crescent symbol was embedded.

_It did that before…in the room…what does this-_

His thoughts were cut short as he felt the ground beneath him crumble and give way, causing him to take to the air, as he watched the tip of the sword Naruto carried pierce the earth. He could hear a battle cry above him as he looked up to see the ninja descending upon him with full force. Sasuke threw his arm up and blocked the blow as they were both thrown backwards and landed hard onto the ground below. Sasuke swung around to his left side and shoved his elbow sharply into the back of the shinobi and his ears were once again met with the _pewrt _of the disappearing body; only this time a shadow clone.

Naruto could see the annoyance setting into his rival's face as he rushed in from behind after Sasuke dispelled his clone. As his feet pounded heavy into the grass of the plain, he picked his opening, hoping to throw his opponent off balance. Swinging his body forward, he executed three quick attacks…

_Clink, ching, clink!_

He dropped down to one knee. A warm, damp feeling was creeping down his right cheek. His hand lifted to investigate, only to smear his fingers with fresh blood. He looked up at the young man standing a few feet away from him, meeting the stolid look of dark eyes as they stared back at him…

"Give up, Naruto, you won't beat me." A loud clap of thunder boomed across the skies as the heavens broke into a soft shower of rain. Naruto could feel the wetness on his face as he hoisted himself to his feet, using the sword as support. His body was beginning to feel warm, even in the cold downpour, and as his eyes drifted down the strip of gleaming gold-like metal, he could see the spherical orb illuminating bright yellow.

_If you are real…are you telling me…not to give up, Akemi-sama?_

He could feel the stinging from the wound on his cheek as he addressed his ex-teammate, who by now, was staring up into the blackened sky.

"You may be better at this than me…but I won't lose to you, I won't lose you-"

"Enough, Naruto!" Sasuke's face was stern as he lowered it to face the blond's words. "This isn't a sparing match, any genjutsu or one of Konoha's good faith peace missions! This is real! Why would I want to return to that place, huh? Why did _you_ leave? Are you a rogue-nin, now?" Another heavy tremble of thunder rolled within the skies.

"No! I'd never betray Konoha!"

"Then why are you here? No forehead protector…and you were travelling with that monk…" Naruto could feel his lower lip quivering as he struggled for the right words to say to his estranged friend. He understood. He got it. He knew deeply what it had meant to lose someone close and feel helpless against it. He understood what it meant to be _weak _and what it meant to want revenge, but he also understood…

"Sasuke, if I turned my back on what helped shape me into who I am; I'd see it as an insult to _them_." A small weak smile accompanied sad blue eyes as Naruto became lost in which were actually tears and which was rain streaming down his sullen face. "Everything I discovered in a place filled with people that hated me; Team Seven…the old man…are all things that are precious to me. Maybe that makes me an idiot, but I can't change who I am…I won't go back on my word." He closed his eyes; feeling warm trails of water travel his face as he held his sword in both hands, concentrating on collecting his chakra and pushing it into the blade. Visible blue charges began to appear and circumnavigate around the metal steadily becoming as thin as the blade itself. Sasuke shifted his eyes into his Sharingan as he studied what his opponent was creating.

"Finally got the oppressors at Konoha to teach you a new trick?"

"Heh, just watch." _Thin and sharp, huh, Asuma-sensi? _When he was satisfied with what he had managed to do, he clasped his hands differently about the hilt of the sword and shouted, "Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu!" creating several dozen exact copies of the blond, each holding their own replica of the sword in the original's hands.

Sasuke craned his neck slightly to take an assessment of what he was viewing. He had faced Naruto like this before, when they were boys, but this time was different…this time he was much stronger.

The first wave charged forward and Sasuke's arm lifted automatically and swung through a few thrust and strikes, replacing the bodies with a cloud of dissipating haze. Turning on his right heel, he brought his arm around and felt the metal sink into the chest of another, hearing its cry before it too, disappeared, even as he ducked away from two more crowding his sides. Naruto watched his friend tentatively, his eyes following his movements through his clones as he weaved between the clusters, scoping the distraction that would give him the opening he needed. Sasuke shifted into a rounding kick and sent several more copies away from him flailing backwards into four others, only to watch a large hand full clamper over the fallen one to descend upon him. Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated his own chakra, feeling the prickling sensation across his skin as he gathered a massive energy. He felt the fingertips of the first clone reach him and he released his collection, sending large electrical waves out of his body and into various points of contact: the ground, the clones, and his sword. Collective cries and dispelling _poofs_ resonated across the field as Sasuke's full body chidori charged outward and Naruto stopped short mid-stride and jump straight into the air to avoid being electrocuted. During his descent, his eyes caught Sasuke's blood red ones with eerie black points that replaced his normal pupils as the young man had taken to the air as well, his electrically charged weapon gripped tightly in his hand as Naruto swung his sword downward to meet Sasuke's in a crashing blow…

***

Several people stopped cold and looked towards the sky as a brilliant burst of light filled it and illuminated it like the morning sky. Isao gripped his sides and coughed gruffly as his eyes shifted upward, the faint moan of his fallen opponent at his shaky feet…

***

Sakura's eyes were as round as saucers her group halted and faced the event in the sky. Her heart pounded as her mind swirled with despair, feeling a sudden wave of loneliness and emptiness…

***

An envelope of blue and gold encamped about both young men from the contact of the swords. The roar of the storm seemed distant in their ears, as the atmosphere appeared to change around them, keeping them suspended in mid-air. The heat was increasing in their bodies and the glow of the weapons was blinding as each felt their hands tremble around the hilt of each sword.

'Agh! What the-?!" Two beams of white light shot from the blades and wavering images stepped into view. Two men dressed in black, gold, and red hakamas and kimonos, one blond, the other raven.

"So Tasogare, fate has thrust us back to one another, even across time and space itself."

"Across time…and across lifetimes…my old friend." The welcoming words echoed within the young ninjas minds as they watched the two specters stepped away from the streams, the swords pulling forcibly away from the boys' hands and joined beside their respective owners. Naruto could feel a sharp pain shoot through his arm as he let go of the weapon and gripped his right wrist tightly, his burning eyes staring blurrily into his palm, making out the faint shape of the image that he had found on the hilt of the sword he had carried. He eyes shifted past the addressing spirits and to Sasuke, who he could make out was scanning the details of his own palm.

"These swords…have been our chains of bondage for generations…weapons of both great peace and great destruction." Akemi reached out and took his sword by the hilt, giving an immediate burst of brilliant golden light to the blade. The steady hand of the dark-haired warrior reached out and gripped the smooth black sword hovering by his side, adding a soft blue hue that mingled about with the gold, the colors swirling about one another in an endless dance.

"When we last met, as we are captured now, our passions for our own truths took us away from one another and in the end…against each other…and yet, we have only this…one final round, my old friend, as we ascend into the heavens to join the ancestors and find peace."

"It has truly been a journey to you, dear Tasogare. Our bond has proven as strong as the threads of time and as merciless as such…" Akemi raised his sword and pointed outward towards the man before him, who, in turn, raised his own sword, facing his to the blond. They rushed towards each other and in one powerful strike, both swords collided in a piercing clash of metal as they shattered on impact, scattered about the sky in a million tiny particles, leaving no trace of weapons or spirits…

***

Sakura could not hear the sound of her own voice, but she knew she was screaming, even as her feet pounded the dirt and grass beneath her, fighting to reach the spot in which her missing teammate would land. He was rocketing out of the sky at an alarming rate and she was uncertain as to how he had even gotten up there, let alone remained so long to be thrown down. She surmised it had to do with the light they had seen overtake the sky, right above the place that _they _had been located at…where they were noted as possibly fighting…

She pumped her legs harder and felt her body tremble violently as she watched him slammed to the ground hard.

"NARUTO!"

***

"C'mon…c'mon Sasuke….please…bite…down….please…." He wasn't breathing. Even as she pulled his head into her lap and held her arm out to his pale lips, wiping back damp clumps of his dark hair that plastered down his face from the rain and blood, and shook him slightly, she could not sense him breathing. Her voice caught in her throat as she held onto him, her fingers trembling from the ice-cold slick of the rain as she worked her hand inside of his slightly askew shirt and pressed her ear down on his chest. A deep sob escaped her lips as she felt the faint flutter of a heartbeat and she resisted the urge to plant a kiss on his lips as she continued to hold him. _He's alive…he's…Sasuke…_

She pulled him into an embracing hug as she felt her heart rise with new hope.

* * *

It was still raining. He had heard someone mention that perhaps a few days ago…? He wasn't sure about that, he hadn't felt apart of his surroundings for quite some time. His last thoughts were of seeing the horror across Sasuke's face as they fell from the sky, which he knew, mirrored his own. _His_ face was the last thing he'd seen before everything went dark.

"_Sasuke_…"

"Naruto?" He felt a warm hand on top of his. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing them time to focus on the image in front of him before turning to face the voice. Streaks of water were running down the panes of glass in his direct line of view, confirming his thoughts that it really was raining. He stared out into the blurry view beyond the glass, feeling his lips move weakly to respond.

"I failed you…again…Sakura…I'm sorry…" He felt his body tense for a moment, and then relaxed as he felt the warmth of her body cover his torso, her silky short pink hair tickling the parts of his chest that wasn't wrapped in thick white bandages.

"No…_stupid_…you didn't fail…you…" He could feel warm liquid drop onto his skin and hear a faint sniffle. "I know…that you took things hard a while ago, but…I…we all care about you here in Konoha and we don't want to lose you." The tears trickled around his sides and absorbed into the cotton of the gauze as Naruto closed his eyes a moment and hoisted himself up from the comfort of the bed, straining through the pain shooting through his body. Sakura sat up quickly, wiping her eyes, and steadying his shoulders.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Your wounds are completely healed…yet…" She sat back as he raised up and took her hand away with his own, meeting her shinning green eyes with his blue ones.

"Thank you…Sakura. For everything. When I met Sasuke, again…this time…this time was different…next time…when we meet…I won't have to worry about how strong I am. Next time won't matter. Next time…he will…" His voice drifted into the silence of the room as he dropped his head down and closed his eyes once more, barely noticing when Sakura slid off the bed and walked over to a small table near the door. She removed something from the counter and walked back over to Naruto's bedside, opening his palms with her hands and pressing something into them. His eyes opened at the cold feeling and his heart melted at the sight.

"I hope you don't mind. I found it when I cleaned your apartment for you yesterday so it'll be ready when you left the hospital. It was amongst a lot of dirty laundry…Anyway, I knew you'd be looking for it…so…I brought to you." His hand tightened around the cold metal of his returned headband, the soft pads of his fingertips sinking into the grooves of the symbol in the middle of it, the depiction of a leaf, and the icon of the Hidden Village of the Fire country that was Konoha. He opened his mouth to begin to express his gratitude when he saw her smiling face but was interrupted by a knock on the door. It slid open revealing the beaming faces of the members of the rescue mission and the Hokage herself, all friends and cherished people in his life, and his smile lit up the room.


End file.
